Gambit
by Harem of Doomed Bishies
Summary: Hinoto's plans kick into high gear, and Kamui learns the shocking truth of his lineage.
1. Prologue

AN:

Many of my multi-parter fics were written to continue the plot at certain points of the Asuka releases. This fic was written just before the events of Rainbow Bridge when the rest of the younger Seals were waiting at Yasukuni Shrine for an attack that never came. Hence, Rainbow Bridge as in the manga never happened.

Nevertheless, this fic was an exercise to speculate about the events of the past and how they may affect the present arc of the story. Hence, every chapter, apart from the prologue and epilogue, will come in two parts. The first part called "Shadows of Time" is a little window to certain random events happening before the actual story arc of X/1999 but would have a bearing on the current plot, while the second part will continue from the current plotline.

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Prologue)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

* * *

The slight flapping of the bamboo screen as it was slowly raised caused a gentle breeze to waft across the room. The flame from the candles flickered, and shadows danced eerily across the walls of the sparse room. Souhi and Hien bowed in obeisance before taking leave of Hinoto.

Hinoto knelt on the dais and waited patiently. She _stared_ at the entrance to her audience chamber with eyes that could not see. Very soon, a dark aura registered to her senses, slowly but purposefully approaching her sanctum. Though she was deaf, she could sense the the door slide open and then close from the shifts in the psychic patterns in her room. She bowed slightly and smiled. Communicating psychically to her visitor without being able to speak, she said, "You have finally come."

The assassin removed his shades in order to scrutinise his surroundings a little better. "You summoned me." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

"Yes," she replied, "Are you surprised?"

Seishirou chuckled, "I have accepted assignments from people I've least expected before – people who claimed to have the highest morality, people who were the pillars of decent society – politicians, philanthropists, religious leaders. In the end, they're all the same. Whenever they need to remove a sensitive opponent, they look for me.

"While I did not quite expect you to turn out to be one of my best clients, I wouldn't say that I'm surprised."

"Weren't you ever curious to know who hired you?"

"In my line of work, discretion is very important. I understand that many of my clients would prefer to keep their names out of the public eye. At the end of the day, a job is a job. As long as I continued to be paid well for my services, I don't really care."

"Even when I denied you your Hunt?"

He smirked, "I expect to be allowed to resume it at any time. Wasn't that the purpose of this summoning?"

Hinoto's lips curled into a chilling grin. "Nothing gets past you. You are correct. It has been postponed long enough. You may have your fun now. In addition, I want all the Seven Seals destroyed. The upfront payment for your fee is already being arranged as we speak."

"Thank you," Seishirou said. He bowed in mock respect and then turned to leave the room, a wide smirk plastered across his face.

Behind him, Hinoto could not resist a smile. _Yes, I shall change that Future_.


	2. Chapter 1

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 1)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 1 – begin]_

She ran after her friend. In the rush of her excitement, she almost failed to catch her breath. "Tooru! Wait for me!" she cried. Upon hearing Saya's voice, Tooru turned around and waved to her best friend and Special Person. "Take it easy, Saya. You don't have to run," she said.

Finally Saya reached her. Still gasping, she said, "I've not seen you since graduation. Of course I'm excited!"

Tooru nodded and said, "I've heard that you're married. Congratulations."

Saya beamed, "Yes, and I'm the proud new mother of a beautiful baby boy. Speaking of which, will you accompany me to the department stores? I need to pick up a few items of baby clothes." Tooru agreed readily.

Along the way, Saya kept giggling to herself. Puzzled, Tooru asked, "What is so amusing?"

Her friend replied, "I see that you have begun your destiny." Tooru was surprised. She gently touched her belly on a reflex and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not at all, but I can sense these things, remember? I had a dream about you last night," Saya smiled, "So who is the lucky father?"

Tooru said, "This child is born for the Earth. His father is not important." She paused and sighed wistfully, looking at her abdomen as if she could see the nascent image of the child growing within. Then she looked up to her friend and continued, "But I made sure I gave the best for my child. He's a university student, about our age. Very good-looking, intelligent and hard-working. More importantly, I sensed a latent power in him though he doesn't seem to be aware of it. He was very nice to me when we were together, and I felt sorry to have to leave him so suddenly." She lowered her head, sadness brimming in her eyes as she recalled the final parting scene.

"_I've expected this day when you'll finally leave me. Please don't cry. Somehow I've always known that a greater destiny awaits you. I shall constantly remember our brief time together with fondness_."

She felt Saya's arms circling around her elbow and turned to face her friend who was looking at her with compassionate eyes. "Do not be sad," Saya said, "At least you'll always have your son."

Tooru smiled and said, "Thank you." At last they reached the store and filled their conversations with discussions on baby products for both a new mother and a mother-to-be.

_[Shadows of Time 1 – end]_

*

The prickling of his senses told him that he was definitely being watched. The aura was faint, as if the one possessing was trying to hide it, but he recognised its signature immediately. He had been searching for that person for most of his adult life. Instinctively, he raised his kekkai and waited for his nemesis.

With the bridge deserted and the sound of the traffic silenced, he was able to pick out his watcher instantly. Standing haughtily on one of the steel girdles above him, the watcher observed him with arms folded and a slight smirk on his face. With a mocking laugh, he leapt down to the ground and remarked, "You're getting stronger, Subaru-kun. There were many occasions in the past where I had secretly observed you like this but you never noticed. I must congratulate you."

Subaru, who was already strained by the Sakurazukamori's presence here, grew visibly more disturbed by the latter's words. The assassin had been stalking him all those years. He has always been under his nemesis' mercy and yet blissfully unaware of it, thinking that his enemy was studiously avoiding him.

"Are you here to destroy the kekkai?" Subaru asked.

Seishirou smiled amusedly. "No. I've just been given permission to resume my Hunt. I am here specifically to kill you."

"When does the Sakurazukamori require permission for anything?" Subaru glared at him. Seishirou ignored the question, instead saying, "I hope you're prepared to die. This time, I'm not going to let you off that easily."

Anger welled inside the Sumeragi as Seishirou mocked him with his smile. Subaru reached into his coat for his ofudas and cast a storm of winged Shikigamis at his enemy. Seishirou responded in kind. Their battle had begun in earnest.

*

He covered his ears with his palms, trying to muffle the ringing in his ears but to no avail.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" Sorata asked.

"I sense Subaru's kekkai."

Arashi frowned, "That's strange. I don't sense anything."

"Me neither," Yuzuriha said.

Sorata placed an arm on Kamui's shoulder. "Are you sure? You might just be feeling a little tense. Subaru-san should still be at Clamp Campus." Indeed, the four youngest members of the Seven Seals had rushed down to Yasukuni Shrine the moment they received the news from Hinoto that an imminent attack by the Dragons of Earth was to be expected. There was not enough time to notify the other Seals to gather.

Kamui shoved the monk's arm aside and looked firmly at him with his violet eyes, angry that his comrades should doubt him. "I'm sure of it and I think he's in danger. We have to help him quick."

"But we can't leave this place," Yuzuriha said, "The Dragons of Earth might be here at any moment. The Princess said so."

"I don't care!" Kamui yelled, "Subaru is all alone. I won't stand by and see him get hurt a second time!"

Sorata tried to approach Kamui but the boy's angry glare forced him to back away instinctively. "Calm down, Kamui," Sorata said, "You can't just barge out like this. I've already raised a kekkai over this area."

"Well, remove it then."

At that very moment, Inuki, who had been lying quietly in its mistress' arms all this time, began to bark furiously.

"Someone's here!" Arashi whispered. The four Seals directed their attention to the source of Inuki's hostility and saw a group of about thirty men in dark suits and glasses eyeing them menacingly.

With her second sight, Arashi noted the ofudas hidden within their forms and said, "Human-form shikigamis."

"These are not the Dragons of Earth," Yuzuriha said, "What's going on?"

With anger bristling in his voice, Kamui replied, "It's a trap. It's Hinoto's trap."

"What..." Sorata did not have time to finish his question when the enemies attacked.

Arashi unsheathed her sword from her palm while Inuki transformed into another sword for Yuzuriha, and the two girls proceeded to slash through their opponents, sending sliced ofudas fluttering around them. Sorata used his lightning strikes to burn the enemies to crisps.

Meanwhile, Kamui raged, "I don't have time for this." With a yell, the ground split around him, throwing up sharp rocks which hurtled towards the shikigamis like projectiles, tearing through them, following with a huge 'ki' blast which finished off the rest.

With the enemies destroyed, Kamui turned to Sorata and said, "Remove the kekkai now." Sorata acknowledged the boy's words and the kekkai soon disappeared back into the palms of his own hands. Kamui immediately flew off in the direction of Subaru's kekkai. With Sorata's kekkai gone, the other Seals, too, can feel the weak hum of the Sumeragi's kekkai. They followed closely behind Kamui.

*

"After all these years, you are still not my match," Seishirou laughed, "I am really very disappointed." Subaru was lying on the ground before him, weak and exhausted. Cuts and bruises lined his body, while the assassin remained relatively untouched except for a slight cut on his cheek. Seishirou walked over to Subaru and kicked him squarely on the chest, flinging his body a few feet away.

Subaru grabbed at the pain where he had been kicked and slowly forced himself to stand. "I'm not done yet!" he choked. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto his coat.

Seishirou chuckled, "Really? You'll never avenge your sister in this state."

Stung by those words, Subaru leapt into the air and launched a final barrage of ofudas to crash around the assassin, splitting the ground below him. Seishirou cast a shield to avoid being harmed by the ofudas before jumping away just in time to avoid falling through the hole and into the sea below. A snap of his fingers and a magnificent hawk-shaped shikigami appeared on his wrist. With a smirk and a quick motion of his wrist, the shikigami flew towards Subaru, forcing the onmyouji to cast a shield before him at tight quarters. The resultant blast was too strong for him and he was sent crashing onto the ground.

Sharp, intense pain wracked his frail body and he could no longer move. Through his laboured breath he groaned softly, and then spat a pool of blood onto the road where he lay. His kekkai was slowly disintegrating.

*

The Seals saw Rainbow Bridge in the distance and hurried forward. Momentarily, the kekkai surrounding it began to break up. "Subaru!" Kamui screamed in panic and increased his speed. The rest of the Seals struggled to keep pace with him.

*

Seishirou lifted Subaru and smiled almost regretfully. "You were my most enjoyable opponent. I shall miss you." He raised his arm, preparing to strike Subaru through the chest and said, "Game over, Subaru-kun."

However, before he could strike, his senses warned him to jump away in time to avoid Kamui's energy blast. One by one, the Seals landed on the bridge and Kamui was the first to run towards Subaru's side. He held the wounded Sumeragi in his arms and glared at the assassin. Standing behind him, Sorata prepared to raise his kekkai.

Seishirou laughed, "I'd suggest that you not do that." Pointing to Subaru, he said, "You'd better send him to a hospital quick, or he will die even without further help from me." He looked around him as the last traces of Subaru's kekkai faded, and added, "Best for me to leave before reality takes over completely." And he jumped off the bridge and into the air.

Gradually, traffic hummed back into life, but the failure of Subaru's kekkai revealed itself in the partially collapsed bridge and long stretches of vehicles damaged by collisions and fallen debris. People wailed in panic as they lost their loved ones, or were themselves trapped under the rubble.

Kamui hung on tightly to Subaru, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he ignored the other Seals.

*

The door opened. "Leave us alone," Kamui said. He was sitting on the bed next to the sleeping Sumeragi, holding onto the latter's hands as they had done for each other before.

The intruder ignored him and continued to approach the bed.

"I said leave us!" Kamui warned.

"You could do with more manners, you know?" Karen replied.

Kamui was surprised by her voice and turned around to apologise. "I thought you were Sorata or the other girls."

"I rushed here the instant I heard from Arashi. You mustn't blame them for what happened."

"I know, but..." He lowered his head, trying to avert her searching gaze.

Karen sat down beside him and ruffled his hair affectionately with one hand. Kamui looked up at her with a puzzled expression and she smiled. "You care very much about him, don't you?"

Kamui nodded firmly.

"So do the rest of us. We are all members of the same team. None of us would wish for the other to be hurt. Sorata, Arashi and Yuzuriha are already feeling very bad about Sumeragi-san's injuries. You shouldn't rebuff them like this. They would have laid down their lives for him if they had known that he was in danger."

"I'm sorry," Kamui said.

"That's more like it," Karen smiled, "By the way, Princess Hinoto sends her apologies. She suspected that she might have been intentionally misled in her dreams by the Dragons of Earth. She is sorry to know that Sumeragi-san was hurt."

'She's lying,' Kamui thought but he dared not voice out his suspicion. The other Seals still held the Princess in high regard and they would never believe him, since the person who gave him the warning happened to be Kakyou, a Dragon of Earth and dreamgazer who was also responsible for blocking Hinoto's visions prior to this incident.

Kamui had been disturbed by the insidious smile of Hinoto that he saw reflected on the floor of her dreamscape once. But he was not sure if he might have misread it. Now that Subaru was injured because the rest of them had been led on a wild goose chase, his suspicion regarding the Princess was further strengthened. He could only try to remain vigilant to her schemes and hope that nobody else got hurt in future.

"Could you do me a favour please?" Kamui asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes?"

"Please let Sorata and the others know that they can come and see Subaru if they wish."

Karen smiled and left the room.

*

"You failed to kill the Head of the Sumeragi Clan," Hinoto said.

Seishirou shrugged. "His cavalry arrived in time."

"It would have crushed Kamui if he had died."

"There'll be plenty of other opportunities. Subaru-kun is still my Prey. I'll kill him sooner or later."

"I am having serious doubts about the Sakurazukamori's efficiency," she said, displeasure rolling in her words.

"Why are you so interested in having Kamui dead when you were the one who called for him to become a Dragon of Heaven in the first place?"

"You're not hired to ask questions," she snapped.

Seishirou laughed, "Not when my professionalism is being insulted."

Hinoto ignored his words. "You can play with your Prey however you wish, I do not care at all. Nevertheless, I have new instructions for you. I want the head of Kamui."

The assassin tapped his chin in delicious anticipation. "This is going to be interesting. I shall have to up my fees."

Hinoto smiled, "As I've told you before, money is no object."

"Wait for my good news then," Seishirou bowed and left.


	3. Chapter 2

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 2)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 2 – begin]_

She knelt before the Princess and patiently waited for the latter to reveal the purpose for this summoning. Even though Hinoto was blind, Tooru could feel those blank eyes observing her, weighing her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinoto smiled and finally spoke, "You are Tooru, elder child of the Magami family. You will be graduating from high schools soon?"

Tooru nodded respectfully, "In two days' time."

"I have a vision of the Earth's Future," Hinoto said, "Do you wish to see it?" She offered her pale child-like hands to Tooru. The girl hesitated, though she knew that this was not so much a request but a command. She steadied herself, and grasped the proffered hand…

…And in an instant, Tooru was surrounded by scenes of destruction and despair. Oceans flooded entire cities. Once beautiful green lands turned into desolate dustbowls. The few pockets of humanity still surviving were living an almost ghostlike existence. She closed her eyes to block out the horrifying sight and screamed.

"Open your eyes, Tooru-san," the Princess called out, "You are out of my dreamscape now." Tooru shivered but she did open her eyes slowly and was relieved to find that she was back in the present reality.

"What happened to the Earth?" Tooru demanded to know. The dream was disturbing to say the least.

Hinoto gazed down sadly and replied, "The Earth is dying. Centuries of callous exploitation by Humanity have left her weak. At this rate, Earth will certainly die. What you just saw was a shadow of that possible Future."

"Possible?" Tooru asked.

"The Earth may still be saved by a special child. A child who possesses the Power of God. A child named 'Kamui'."

"Where can we find this child?"

"That is the reason that you have been summoned here," Hinoto explained, "You are destined to be the mother of this child. But before that happens, you must assume the role of a kage-nie, a Shadow Protector. Only the Magami family have the ability to assume the role of kage-nie, to act as the Shadow of the one they protect, to accept and ward off any misfortune that may befall the one protected." She paused.

Tooru was feeling rather uneasy. She did not know if she could fulfil such a major responsibility, but the Princess was a well-respected Dreamgazer in the mystic circles. If the Princess said that it was her destiny then it must be so.

She asked, "Who am I supposed to protect?"

"The Earth," Hinoto revealed, "Only by being the kage-nie for Earth will you be imbued by Her spirit and when the time is ready, you will bear the child, Kamui, who will save the Earth."

"And who will be the father?"

"The father is unimportant. Only your role as Earth's kage-nie is. I leave the choice of the father to you." Tooru blushed slightly at those words. "Will you accept this Fate?" Hinoto added.

Tooru clenched tightly at the edges of her skirt as she tried to digest everything that the Princess had revealed to her. While she never expected her background as a member of the Magami family to afford her the normal life enjoyed by most girls her age, she certainly never expected to be a mother to the saviour of mankind. She was tempted to say no, but the dream replayed itself in her mind. At last, with a new resolve burning in her eyes, she said, "I accept."

This time, it was Hinoto who bowed gratefully to the girl. "Thank you."

After that, Tooru left Hinoto's sanctum with a trembling in her heart as she faced a new uncertain future.

Hinoto sensed the girl leave, and she heaved a gentle sigh of sorrow. The Promised Day would soon arrive and she was sorry that Tooru's child would have to bear that burden.

She dipped into the currents of her dreamscape and saw that Future again. A cloaked youth bearing the Shinken and her future self slumped onto the ground.

"_I shall change that Future_."

"Who is that?" Hinoto asked.

The voice replied, "_You know who I am. I am you. That Future will not come true_."

"Why do you say that?"

The voice chuckled, "_Because that is your wish_."

_[Shadows of Time 2 – end]_

*

Subaru opened his eye slowly, feeling a little groggy from the drugs that barely managed to numb the pain in his body. The morning light that was streaming through the windows only added to his disorientation. However, even in his foggy state, he could sense a warm presence lying by his side. He turned his head to the blind side on his right and was rather amused, but not surprised, to see Kamui sleeping next to him. Apparently Kamui had felt tired during his vigil and had curled up beside Subaru to sleep. Despite that, the boy was still holding on to Sumeragi's hand.

Feeling a numbness creaking up his arm, Subaru tried to gingerly shift himself without disturbing his companion. Nevertheless, at the first hint of motion, the boy's delicate lashes fluttered, and he snapped awake.

"Subaru, are you feeling all right?" he asked. Subaru nodded. Abruptly the boy noticed where he was and quickly released his grip on the Sumeragi in order to jump off bed.

"I'm so sorry," he said haltingly, "I must have fallen asleep somehow."

Subaru smiled to indicate that he did not mind, and reached out his hand to touch Kamui's blushing face. Kamui held on to that hand gratefully.

"Will you forgive me?" Kamui asked. Subaru gazed at the boy, not quite understanding the question.

Kamui lowered his head dejectedly, "I'm sorry I was late. I couldn't stop him from hurting you." Instantly, Subaru knew that the boy was referring to the incident at Rainbow Bridge.

"You do not have to apologise," Subaru said, "You arrived just in time to save my life. The Sakurazukamori was about to kill me." At the thought of Seishirou, Subaru turned his face away from Kamui, as tides of sadness and disappointment welled in his heart.

"Subaru?"

Subaru closed his eye for an instant and then reopened it. "I finally understand that Seishirou-san never cared for me. All those years when he did not kill me, I carried that one hope in my heart that he did care. Yet, his not killing me was also part of the game. He said that he was finally given permission to resume his Hunt to kill me." At this point, Subaru frowned as another thought struck him.

"But who could possibly be powerful enough to deny the Sakurazukamori his Prey?"

"That's strange," Kamui said. "We were attacked by mysterious forces at Yasukuni Shrine, trying to delay us from reaching you. But they didn't seem to have been sent by the Sakurazukamori. I've fought with the Sakurazukamori before and the psychic signature was different."

"Really?" Subaru was disturbed by that news.

Kamui then thought of Kakyou's warning regarding Hinoto. Tightening his grip on Subaru's hand for assurance, he said, "Subaru, there's something important I need to discuss, but I don't think the others will believe me. But I hope you will."

"What is it?"

Kamui did not get a chance to explain as Sorata chose this time to walk into the room.

The monk paused for a brief moment to digest the scene before him, and then his face broke out into a gratified smile. "Good morning, Subaru-san. I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Sumeragi-san is awake? That's great news!" Karen said as she walked in after the monk.

Sorata eyed Kamui and said, "Actually, I came in here to check if you're up to attending classes today? If not, I'll ask Segawa-to inform you teachers."

Kamui was about to tell Sorata that he would prefer to watch over Subaru when Subaru said, "Go ahead, Kamui. I do not want you to miss your lessons."

"But..."

"I'll be fine," Subaru smiled assuredly.

Karen walked up to the boy and squeezed his shoulders gently. "Sumeragi-san is right. You shouldn't be skipping classes too often. Today's my day off so I'll take care of him. Imonoyama-san has already arranged for some medical staff to stay in the mansion. He'll be in good hands."

Outvoted, Kamui conceded defeat and reluctantly allowed himself to be led out by Sorata and Karen.

Once they had left, Subaru stared at the ceiling and tried to recall his strange conversation with Kamui. He wondered who the hidden enemy might be.

*

The empty seat next to Kamui disturbed him as he wondered what had happened to its occupant. Keiichi was seldom absent from class. The last time the same thing occurred was right after the Ikebukuro earthquake that killed Keiichi's mother. Kamui decided to ask his other classmates for information.

One of the boys replied, "Oh yes. I saw Segawa-kun near the school gates talking to this tall, suspicious guy who was asking for directions."

Another girl confirmed. "I think that guy was blind in one eye or something. His gaze freaked me out so I left hurriedly, but Segawa-kun offered to help him."

A tall, one-eyed man? Kamui froze for an instant before he rushed out of the classroom and almost knocked into his English teacher who was just entering the class then. He apologised curtly and disappeared before the teacher could recover from the shock to call him back.

Once outside the campus' gates, Kamui could easily sense the pulsing aura of the Sakurazukamori. It was obvious even to Kamui that the assassin was baiting him intentionally, but for the sake of his friend, he had to accept the Sakurazukamori's challenge. He followed the source of the aura across a greater part of Tokyo and presently found himself in a lonely corner of Ueno Park. Leaning slumped against an unseasonably blooming Sakura Tree was Keiichi. He approached his friend cautiously. Kamui paused after a couple of steps as he sensed the crackle of the psychic barrier around the Tree. However, worried about Keiichi's safety, he decided to press on and was surprised when he met with no further resistance. He knelt beside Keiichi, calling out his friend's name but there was no response. Somebody laughed behind him.

"Don't worry. He is not dead yet, just sleeping," Seishirou smirked.

Kamui glared at him, "Why are you involving Segawa-kun? He is not one of the Seven Seals!"

"I could invite Subaru-kun if I hadn't hurt him so badly. Instead, I had to settle for plan B. The bait worked, so it's just as well."

"I already swore to kill you after what you did to Subaru. I am not going to let your hurt Segawa-kun as well."

"That would be an interesting situation," Seishirou winked, "You see, I have another reason for inviting your classmate here. I thought it would be good to know the kind of company that my son is keeping."

"What?" Kamui exclaimed. "Segawa-kun cannot possibly be your son."

Seishirou chuckled, "I wasn't referring to him." He paused to allow his words to sink in. It achieved the desired effect as Kamui instantly went very quiet.

"I see that Tooru didn't tell you anything about me. In her defence, she wasn't aware of my identity during our 'courtship'. She must have discovered it somehow after she had left me. Oh yes, she was the one who 'dumped' me, so to speak."

Kamui listened to the words in a daze while repeating mentally to himself that it was all a lie. He refused to believe it, that his mysterious father was actually a Dragon of Earth and Subaru's tormentor.

Rather enjoying himself, Seishirou continued. "I'm really disappointed that she tried to hide my identity from you. I did think I treated her rather well. I'm not always a cruel bastard, you know?" He feigned a hurt expression. "On the other hand, she must have felt something for me since she gave you the fictitious family name of 'Shirou' which was obviously a play on my name, 'Seishirou'. I suppose that this must be her way of admitting that you are my son."

"You're lying!" Kamui screamed, "I'm not listening to any of your lies!"

Seishirou said, "And how do you suppose you got past the Sakura Tree's defences without any effort, when even Subaru-kun had failed countless times? The Tree only accepts a member of our family, unless the person was encased in my magic like your sleeping friend over there. Not even the power of the Sumeragi Clan is strong enough to challenge the Tree."

Seishirou approached his son. "You know, it is actually quite amusing how we're both fascinated by Subaru-kun in our own ways."

Hearing Subaru's name, Kamui finally lost his control and hurled a blast of energy against the Sakurazukamori. However, the assassin managed to move away in time and the blast missed him but sent a small tree crashing behind him. In a split second, Kamui found himself surrounded by darkness as the Sakurazukamori wove an intricate maboroshi around him.

Seishirou's voice echoed amusedly within the illusion. "I hope I did not frighten my dear son, but I can't have you hurting our family Tree. You may, however, feel free to vent your anger within my maboroshi. It will serve the function of a Dragon of Heaven's kekkai for the present moment."

The fury in Kamui's eyes burned more wildly as the assassin broke into a mocking laughter.

*

"Is that the sea?" Kakyou asked as he pointed at the body of blue water before him in the distance. Fuuma nodded indulgently.

Kakyou smiled wistfully, "It is even more beautiful than I have ever imagined it. Hokuto would be happy to know that I have finally seen the sea."

Fuuma gently set the frail dreamgazer down onto the beach, the frail body propped up against a tree. Kakyou closed his eyes and tasted the salty air, relishing in the flood of new sensations.

"Are you happy?" Fuuma asked tenderly. Somehow, he had always felt a soft spot for this errant Angel, the only one who dared to interfere with his plans to kill Kamui, and had, in fact, openly advised his twin-star from the Dragons of Heaven on several occasions.

Kakyou nodded. "I am content. Thank you."

The dreamgazer allowed the gentle roar of the rolling waves lull him into a sleep while Fuuma watched over him silently. It was only but an hour later when Kakyou opened his eyes again and remarked, "The other _Hinoto_ has sent the Sakurazukamori to kill the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven."

Upon hearing those words, Fuuma frowned. "Kamui is mine."

Kakyou said, "I shall be all right alone. It is almost time, anyway. You may leave me here."

Fuuma gazed at the dreamgazer affectionately and pulled the latter closer in an embrace. "Take care of yourself and fulfil your wish," he said. Then he released the Angel and headed for Ueno Park.

Kakyou returned his attention to the sea and whispered, "Wait for me, Hokuto. I shall be with you soon."


	4. Chapter 3

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 3)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 3 – begin]_

He prided himself for his ability to appreciate beauty, and the girl was certainly beautiful, even if she were only an assignment. Except that this assignment was different from the rest. He had been specifically instructed not to kill her. He first thought it was a joke – nobody ever hired him except to kill – but he was intrigued by the order. Now, he was glad that he did not reject the job. She was beautiful.

The heavy rain that was pouring only about minutes ago had abruptly stopped. The girl paused to retract her umbrella, when her attention was caught by a soft mewing sound emanating from the small alley nearby. She approached the source of the sound and discovered a woeful looking kitten, shivering from the cold of its wet fur, and probably very hungry too. She knelt down to touch it cautiously, afraid that any sudden movement might send the poor thing scurrying away. She wanted badly to help the pitiful creature but she had no idea what to do. The strong but gentle voice of a man behind her shocked her.

"Perhaps I can be of help?" he asked.

She turned around to see a youth, probably about her age, with soft wavy hair and a pair of beautiful brown eyes brimming with kindness with a hint of a deeper mystery behind them, observing her. He flashed a warm smile towards her and then directed his attention to the kitten. He stooped down to pick up the creature and, after a cursory inspection, said, "I think that she's going to be all right. All she needs is some food and a nice warm place to recover. Would you like to take her in, at least until she recovers?"

"I'd love to but I do not know much about taking care of animals. I've never had a pet before," she replied, rather embarrassed. "Besides, I'm renting a place on my own now, and my landlady is deathly afraid of animals."

The youth smiled, "I'll take her in for the time being then. I live in an apartment of my own here in Shinjuku, about fifteen minutes' walk away." He removed his jacket and gingerly wrapped the quivering kitten within for added warmth and stood up slowly, all the while coaxing the creature gently. Very soon, the kitten curled itself to sleep peacefully in his bosom.

She was deeply touched by this moving scene and could not resist feeling that the youth was someone she could trust. "Do you mind if I accompany you? I would like to watch over her for a little longer," she lowered her gaze as she spoke, sensing her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Not at all. You're welcome to be my guest," he replied. She thanked him and they started walking together. "Perhaps I ought to introduce myself. My name is Sakurazuka Seishirou. I'm a student of Veterinary Medicine at the university."

"Is that why you knew the kitten was a 'she'?" she asked. Seishirou smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Sakurazuka-kun. My name is Magami Tooru."

*

For the next few weeks, Tooru was a regular visitor of Seishirou and his new pet, which they both happily agreed to name Kosame, or "Little Rain". During these visits, Seishirou remained the charming gentleman. He never once tried to probe into Tooru's past nor enquired her reasons for living alone in Tokyo. On the other hand, Tooru did not know much about his background either, except that both his parents were dead and they apparently left him a sizeable fortune to live comfortably in this expensive city while pursuing his studies. Occasionally, they would go out for dinner or a movie together. Tooru gradually found herself feeling something special for him, even though she could not forget Saya either.

One early Spring morning, she was on her way to Seishirou's apartment after receiving a call from him the night before to meet at his place. Before she could press the doorbell, the door opened suddenly and Seishirou was standing before her with an amused grin on his face. He was also carrying a set of bento lunches neatly stacked and wrapped with a piece of ornate cloth.

"Would you like to view the Sakura blossoms today?" he asked.

Tooru stared at him with a puzzled look on her face and said, "Isn't it a little early in the season? It won't be another three days at least before they are in full bloom."

Locking the door behind him, he cast her a knowing smile and said, "Somehow I have a feeling it is going to be a little early this year." Tooru shrugged and allowed herself to be led by Seishirou.

Soon they reached Ueno Park. Being a little premature for the viewing festival, there were not many people in the park, although some early birds have already started to set up camp in order to reserve choice spaces under the trees. Seishirou spread out a mat on the ground and laid out the food. Tooru found it rather curious that Seishirou could be so certain about the blooming cycle. However, as dawn's early light began to reveal and the sun rose higher into the sky, Tooru found herself gasping in awe at the beautiful sight. A broad canopy of faintest pink hovered above her. Like a stained glass window, the sunlight that was filtered through the blossoms cast pale pink glows on the faces of the revellers beneath the trees. Tooru was simply ecstatic that she did not miss this wondrous sight. As she closed her eyes to experience the fresh scent of the blossoms, she felt warms lips pressed tenderly against hers for a brief moment. She opened her eyes immediately only to gaze directly into Seishirou's smiling eyes. For a moment, she was too stunned to say anything.

Seishirou decided to break the silence. "I love you, Tooru. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tooru stared at him, speechless. It took her several moments before the question registered in her brain. She blushed and stammered, "Sakurazuka-kun, I-I..." Words escaped her and she could only nod her head shyly.

Seishirou kissed her again, this time more lingering and deeper than the first. Then he broke the kiss for an instant and whispered into her ear, "Call me Seishirou please."

"Yes, Seishirou."

Seishirou sat back to gaze at her beautiful form and she flushed a deeper crimson again. Then he twitched his lips into a mischievous grin and said, "Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Tooru almost wanted to empty the contents of one of bento boxes on his head. Instead, she started giggling uncontrollably like a little high school girl in love.

_[Shadows of Time 3 – end]_

*

"Where are you hiding? Come out and show yourself!" Kamui shouted.

Seishirou materialised within the maboroshi, shook his head and tutted. "Kids nowadays have no manners at all. As your father, I cannot say that I am pleased with your behaviour. I consider myself the epitome of civility."

Kamui ignored the jibe and demanded to know what this was all about.

"Simple," Seishirou smirked, "I'm here to kill you."

"That proves that you're lying. No father would happily declare that he wants to kill his own son." If Kamui had thought that his words would have caught the assassin off-guard, he was wrong. Instead Seishirou laughed louder.

"Perhaps that is true of common people," he paused, "But in our family, killing a family member is the normal order of things. In fact, I killed my own mother, which would be your grandmother, in order to become the Sakurazukamori.

"So, if you do manage to defeat and kill me, you will assume my place as the next Sakurazukamori and resume my Hunt for me. I am sure that Subaru-kun will be very amused."

Kamui froze. If what the Sakurazukamori had told him about his parentage were true, could he ever face Subaru again? That possibility terrified him. He did not have much time to think though as a magnificent hawk-shaped shikigami flung itself against him. The boy only had time to jump aside. Even then, he could not avoid the grazing of those spectral talons against his flesh. He pressed tightly against his left shoulder to staunch the bleeding. He bit his lower lip to force himself to concentrate on his present fight, but his unresolved guilt regarding the Sumeragi, together with the newly-discovered burden of his kinship to the Sakurazukamori, only served to hamper him. While his attacks against the assassin were powerful, they lacked a certain edge to be successful.

"You are not concentrating, my dear son," Seishirou laughed, "Weren't you planning to avenge what I did to your precious onmyouji?

"Or perhaps you simply cannot bear to hurt your dear father?"

There was more mocking laughter. Kamui yelled out in rage as he hurled a huge ball of energy against his opponent who calmly met it with his own attack of ofudas and Sakura petals twisted into a giant column of psychic energy. Again, Kamui's move lacked focus and the boy lost as his small body was thrown back by the resultant blast and sent crashing against an illusory rock wall that had appeared from nowhere. Kamui slumped to the floor of the maboroshi groaning in pain, blood trickling down from the wounds on his body.

*

Karen entered the room just as the nurse was leaving. The medical staff smiled to her and said that Subaru would be fine. Thus she was gratified to see the Sumeragi resting peacefully on his bed. However, he was not asleep, and when he saw Karen, he struggled to sit up until she made a signal to indicate that he should stay where he was. He relaxed again.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"The nurse gave me something to dull the pain, but it's making me rather sluggish too."

"Well, you are supposed to be resting."

Subaru nodded with a faint smile. All of a sudden though, he wrapped his arms around his body and emitted a soft cry as if in pain.

Karen panicked, "Sumeragi-san, what's wrong? Hold on there, I'll go get the doctor."

However, before she could leave, Subaru grabbed hold of her wrist and said, "No, it's not me. Kamui...Seishirou-san is hurting Kamui." He tried to get up, but his strength failed him and he collapsed onto the vast bed again.

Since the last incident at Rainbow Bridge, Karen already sensed that there existed a close bond between Kamui and Subaru, probably a result of Subaru's delving into the boy's mind once. She did not dare doubt his words. Even so, she knew that Subaru is not in the condition to fight now. She removed his grip on her wrist and said, "Leave this to me and the others. Don't worry, we'll get Kamui back in one piece." Having said that she rushed out of the room to contact the other Seals with Nokoru's help.

*

Seishirou pinned Kamui against a rock wall and said, "You're not really fighting me. Is it because you do not wish to kill me or because of Subaru-kun? Are you afraid that you will have to kill him if you were to take over your father's profession?" He chuckled in amusement as the boy glared at him angrily yet helpless to fight. Then he slowly traced his fingers along Kamui's face, feeling the soft, delicate features.

"So beautiful," he said, "Almost like your mother. Tooru was beautiful. I almost felt sad when she left me. Fortunately I found Subaru-kun to distract me a soon after. He was only ten and very innocent.

"Perhaps Subaru-kun was a reminder of how my son might look like, or at least how I hoped he would look like, hence my little Bet with him. I'm glad you did not disappoint.

"Unfortunately, I have been promised a very handsome reward to kill you. Since you do not seem to be in the mood to kill me, I will just have to finish the job."

"I shall be rather displeased," a voice spoke. The sound of that voice was cold as ice and its every syllable dripped with menace. Kamui could recognise that voice from a mile away, and strangely for once, he was happy to hear it. Presently, the maboroshi cracked and shattered, only to reveal the ominous figure of the Dark Kamui standing just outside the magic circle. With the illusion of the supporting wall gone, Kamui found himself falling backwards onto the grassy ground.

Fuuma faced the assassin. "Inform her that she does not need to worry about Kamui. I shall fulfil her wish sooner or later, by killing Kamui personally." Seishirou did not protest. Instead he just grinned and shrugged as he stepped aside to allow his _Kamui_ to pass.

Fuuma languidly walked towards Kamui who had already stood up by now. He gazed at the younger boy with eyes that could be both tender and cruel at the same time and smiled. "Fuuma?" Kamui whispered hopefully.

Fuuma gently brushed his hand against Kamui's face, eliciting a slight shudder from the boy where he had touched. He twirled his fingers to feel the delicate jaw-line and then, with one swift motion, wrapped itself around Kamui's slender neck.

Almost immediately, Kamui cursed his folly for having lowered his guard against Fuuma again. He struggled to break free from Fuuma's grasp but the older boy was too strong. He could also see Seishirou smiling mercilessly from behind Fuuma while enjoying a cigarette. Despite the presence of one who was his best friend and the other who was in all likelihood his only kin, Kamui felt very alone in this world. A single question repeated in his mind as he fought for air.

_What is the point of saving this world when all the ones I love do not exist anymore?_

He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to trickle down his face.

"Is that your wish, Kamui?" Fuuma asked. He was standing only inches away from the Seal. He pressed his face closer to Kamui's so as to be almost making contact with his lips. "Do you really wish to end it all now?"

Kamui whimpered.

Just then, a female voice spoke, "I really despise seeing older boys bullying their juniors." The two Angels turned towards the direction of that voice and saw Karen, accompanied by Sorata and Arashi.

Seishirou smirked, "Do you really think that the three of you are our match?"

Karen smiled as she toyed with a flame in the palm of her hand. Perhaps not, but I might be able to set this place ablaze and hopefully take out that Sakura Tree as well."

"That would be a very un-Seal like behaviour," Seishirou replied.

"It's not as if you're playing fair."

Fuuma flashed a wry grin and said, "Seems like I have to postpone my fun yet again. It doesn't matter since the final outcome will still be the same." He looked at Kamui once more. "You're lucky that your comrades want you alive even though that is not your wish." He released his grip on Kamui and stepped back to join the Sakurazukamori. In an instant, they both flew away and left the Seals alone.

Kamui slumped to the ground in a daze, still unable to reconcile with the Sakurazukamori's revelation.

_He's lying. He must be lying. I cannot be the Sakurazukamori's son. Mother would not have lied to me. But then, why did Mother never tell me the identity of my father?_

He felt someone touched him gently on the shoulder. "Kamui, are you okay?" Karen asked. He nodded slightly.

"Isn't that Segawa-kun?" Sorata exclaimed as he pointed to the schoolboy still sleeping under the Sakura Tree. He approached the boy.

"Sorata! No!" Kamui cried out but it was too late as Sorata hit against the magical shield around the Tree and was flung backwards. "Yow! That hurts!" yelled the monk.

Silently, Kamui got up and walked over to Keiichi. He adjusted one of Keiichi's arms over his shoulder for support and carried his friend away from the Tree. Once they were beyond the Tree's field of influence, Sorata came over to help Kamui with his load.

Sorata asked, "How did you..." But Kamui shot him a hard stare, effectively silencing him. It was obvious that Kamui did not wish to talk about it.

Nobody spoke as they returned to Clamp Campus.

*

"I'm glad that you're all right," Subaru said. He was sitting up on the bed, propped up with the help of pillows, and smiling at Kamui who was standing by the bedside at the moment.

Kamui nodded. "Kasumi-san said that you were the one who alerted her to help me. Thank you."

The Sumeragi reached out a hand to hold Kamui, but the boy stepped back in a thinly disguised attempt to avoid his touch. "Y-Y-You'd better be resting. I shouldn't be disturbing you," Kamui stammered and left the room in a hurry.

Subaru was perplexed by this sudden change in Kamui. He turned to the Kansai monk who was still in the room and asked, "What happened out there?"

Sorata shrugged, "Fuuma and the Sakurazukamori were there, but I have no idea what occurred beforehand. However, I think Fuuma kind of stopped the Sakurazukamori from killing Kamui."

"Seishirou-san," uttered the onmyouji under his breath. He asked again, "Did you notice anything strange?"

Sorata thought about it for a moment. "Well, there was one thing. Segawa-kun was lying under the Sakura Tree. When I tried to approach him, I was thrown back by some sort of magical barrier set up around the Tree." Subaru nodded to signify that he understood what Sorata was talking about. Sorata continued, "However, Kamui didn't seem to have any problems approaching the Tree. It was as if the barrier did not exist for him. But it may have to do with his status as the 'Kamui,' I guess."

This time, Subaru frowned. Even if the Sakurazukamori's sorcery could not ward off Kamui, there should still be some kind of reaction. Subaru had been observing that Tree ever since his sister died eight years ago, and he was well aware of how powerful it was. He silently cursed himself for still being unable to leave the bed. "Arisugawa-kun," he said, "Could you please do me a favour? Please do not let Kamui out of your sight."

Sorata gazed at the onmyouji with a sad smile on his face. "Even if you hadn't ask, I would still do it. We are all comrades fighting on the same side, remember?" Subaru returned the smile.

*

He closed his eyes again. The sweeping roar of the gentle waves was the most alluring lullaby he had ever heard. High above him, seagulls flew and invigorated the air with their songs. Wispy strands of his long hair caressed his face as the cool breeze wafted across it.

_Hokuto, if only you could be here with me._

There was a soft giggle, tinkling like silver bells on a string. He looked up and caught his breath. Hokuto was observing him with an amused smile on her face.

"Hokuto..." he whispered.

She held out a hand and said, "Come, Kakyou. Come walk with me."

He reached out to the proffered hand and stood up, twirling his fingers tightly around hers, and yet still not quite believing what he was seeing. Wordlessly, they walked along the beach. Hokuto was barefoot, and she loved to run towards the sea to kick the waters playfully each time the tides rolled in. After some time, she got bored with that little game and proceeded to pick up seashells from the sand. With a sizeable loot in her palms, she hopped over to Kakyou.

"Aren't they lovely?" she chirped. Kakyou nodded with a smile. He had not felt this happy for a very long time, at least for almost the past nine years. She picked out a particular shell and pressed it into his palm. Even though it was small, its pale pink luminescence made it strikingly exquisite.

"This place is so beautiful," she remarked and then paused to gaze out to the sea. Kakyou sensed a certain sadness hanging over her. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Hokuto replied, "Very soon, this place will no longer exist. Everything will be gone. This place, Tokyo, Japan and the rest of the world, they will all disappear."

"The Earth will be reborn," he said.

"But our sea, our beach, and everything we hold dear will be gone." Tears trickled along her cheeks as she mourned for the coming loss of all she had once held dear in life.

Kakyou held in a gentle embrace. "Please do not cry. Didn't you once tell me to always look on the bright side?"

"Kakyou..."

As he stood there silently with the one he loved in his arms, an understanding finally came to him. He gazed tenderly at Hokuto and asked, "I am not dead yet, am I?"

She replied, "That is still your choice. I am only here to meet you halfway."

"What do you wish?" he asked again.

"I think you already know the answer."

"But I do not wish to lose you again."

Hokuto snuggled a little closer in his arms and smiled. "I love this world. All the people I love are still living on it. You, my brother, Grandmother, and perhaps even Sei-chan. By loving this world as I do, you would be sharing my love too. You will never lose me."

"Hokuto..."

"You are the last Dreamgazer. The Earth needs you. Do not be afraid. I shall always be by your side, supporting you."

She added, "Kotori wants me to tell you again that the Future is not yet determined."

His heart felt lighter as a great doubt was lifted from his soul, and the fear in his mind evaporated. He made his decision.

"In that case, I shall fulfil your wish," Kakyou said, "Thank you, Hokuto." He gently kissed Hokuto, lingering in her sweet presence for one last time.

When he looked up again, he found himself still sitting where Fuuma had left him. Hokuto was nowhere in sight. He brought his right fist before him and opened it. Resting in the centre of his palm was a small but beautifully shimmering pink seashell.

He stood up and gaze upon the blue sky above. He made a silent prayer to Hokuto, and then walked away from the sea.


	5. Chapter 4

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 4)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 4 – begin]_

The season for the Sakura was almost at an end, and it was no better reflected than in the small tree that grew on the front lawn. It was almost bare of flowers, the bulk of them having shed days ago. Kyougo decided to sit out the wait on the front porch while his wife and the midwife attended to Tooru inside the house. Saya was very excited about the occasion and had insisted on being by her best friend's side even though she herself was two months pregnant with their second child. Tooru, on the other hand, had made it clear that she wanted to have the child delivered at home. She did not like the sterile environs of a hospital ward.

Kyougo gazed down lovingly at the sleeping infant in his arms, his precious Fuuma. The child was precociously sucking his tiny little thumb, as all babies are wont to do. He worried for his son though. The boy was cursed with a congenital heart condition, which left him with a frail constitution, much like his mother, but Kyougo loved him all the same. He vowed to do the best he could to protect his child, and he would do the same for the mother of his children.

Kyougo could not help but feel a sense of sadness for the future. The Child of the Earth, Kamui, was about to be born. Such a special child would not have an easy life, for that is the fate that Heaven has reserved for all such special children. And he had an ominous feeling that his son was about to be drawn into that child's destiny. Saya had told him about a recent dream she had regarding Tooru's child; Saya often had dreams about Tooru or events involving Tooru, and nothing much else. In her dreams, she saw Tooru holding the hand of one child, a beautiful boy blessed with the face of an angel's but sad violet eyes. Yet, reflected on the floor of the dreamscape, was the same child but with a diabolical grin on his face staring at his twin above. A trail of Sakura petals would constantly swirl around the smiling child.

Kyougo had a strong suspicion about the dream, but he preferred to wait for further proof. It would not be long.

Another hour's wait and the sound of a newborn's plaintive first greeting to his new life could be heard clearly. Saya rushed out to the porch to inform her husband of the good news.

"It's a boy!" she cried happily.

However, Kyougo was no longer listening. He face was twisted in a frown as he observed the Sakura tree in front of him. It had burst into a most magnificent display of gorgeous pink blossoms.

*

"Please, Kyougo," Saya begged with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I do not want Fuuma to die."

Kyougo could not bear to see his wife in such a sorrowful state but he knew that what she proposed was not only wrong, but also extremely dangerous. Fuuma's illness had taken a sudden turn for the worse and the doctors had already advised them to be prepared for any eventuality. No parent, however, was ever prepared to see his own flesh and blood die before him. He held out a hand to comfort his wife but she brushed it aside, weeping almost hysterically.

"It is all my fault. It was all because of me that he was born so weak," she wailed.

"Saya, you're with child. You mustn't upset yourself," Kyougo tried to calm her.

"I can't. Not when you refuse to help me."

"But what will Tooru say?"

"She will never know. But even if she did, she will understand."

Kyougo shook his head and sighed, "I should never have told you my suspicion about power of two 'Kamui' within that child."

Saya held onto her husband's hands hopefully and said, "Kamui will still remain the 'Kamui'. We are only borrowing the negative side of that power to maintain Fuuma's life. We might even be doing young Kamui a favour by sealing away the dark taint within him."

"What happens if we cannot control that darkness? What if it threatens to devour our son's soul?"

"It won't," she said firmly, "I shall never allow it." She clung on hopefully to her husband's hands and added, "We shall give Fuuma the most perfect family. Our love will be strong enough to seal away the darkness within him. Besides, somehow I had a feeling that this was going to happen, which was why I insisted on naming him 'Fuuma'. The truth shall be sealed within him."

Kyougo argued, "But destiny would condemn Fuuma and Kamui to become the deadliest of enemies."

"No, they won't," she said with a sweet smile, "I have faith that they will become bosom friends, and will never bear to hurt the other."

_[Shadows of Time 4 – end]_

*

The display blinked furiously and Satsuki struggled to absorb the confusing information. "This is interesting," she noted.

"What is?" Yuuto asked nonchalantly.

"Someone is breaking into your department's computers," she announced.

Yuuto sat up upon hearing the news, "That is certainly interesting. Have you found out who's the party?"

"Strange. Seems they were only targeting a particular record. They were quick though. Even Beast couldn't successfully trace them."

Yuuto chuckled, "I thought Beast was perfect."

Sharp beeps sounded from the supercomputer in response to Yuuto's comments.

"Now, Beast, behave yourself," Satsuki smiled. Turning to Yuuto she said, "Beast isn't too happy about that last remark. You'd better apologise quickly or you'll get more than bad coffee and burnt toast next."

The civil servant cringed as he recalled the breakfast incident that morning. He had made a careless remark about Beast, which ended up with the supercomputer taking over the kitchen appliances and generally messing up the whole place. Yuuto immediately apologised. He did not fancy being cooked while attempting to take a hot bath later.

Satsuki giggled, "That's better. Hmmm...what have we here. Now, this is really fascinating. Beast, put up the information on the screen."

Immediately the large panel on the wall lit up and rows of information began to display on one popup window. It was a marriage record.

An amused Yuuto could not resist laughing. "I didn't know that Sakurazuka-san was the marrying kind. Magami Tooru…who is she?"

"Or rather 'who was she'," Satsuki said, "Look at this one." A new window popped up on the screen to display another record.

"She's dead?"

Satsuki nodded, "But I don't think that Sakurazuka-san did her in. Fire doesn't sound like his MO. However, that's not what I want you to see. Read the section on the next-of-kin."

Yuuto looked carefully. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the name. "You're kidding. Shirou Kamui is the Sakurazukamori's son? I would believe you better if it was our 'Kamui'. They almost act alike."

"Delete those records," a voice ordered. Yuuto turned around and was surprised to see a very angry-looking Fuuma.

"Yes, _Kamui_," Satsuki obeyed and instructed Beast to remove those records permanently from the civil service database.

Fuuma eyed his two Angels coldly and warned, "Those information must never leave this room, or neither of you will either."

As Fuuma walked out of the room, Yuuto could not help but shiver at those words.

*

Kamui could not concentrate much in class after having traced his parents' marriage records with the help of Suoh and the Clamp Campus computer system. As lunch break arrived, he cursed silently when he realised he had forgotten to bring along his packed lunch that morning. He had been too eager to rush off to Suoh's office without waiting for the others. Thus he decided to head off to the school cafeteria with Keiichi graciously offering to accompany him even though his classmate had brought his own lunch.

Keiichi noted that his friend was unusually solemn today and decided to say something to lighten up the mood. "Shirou-kun, I still couldn't figure out what happened to me yesterday. I thought I was walking to class when I woke up and found myself still in bed and half the day gone. Isn't that weird? And I also had this strange dream about sleeping under a Sakura tree, and you were standing nearby with some other people whom I couldn't see clearly. I've read a book saying that dreams can be the guide to understanding oneself, or even to foretell the future. Do you think there's a meaning hidden in there somewhere?"

Kamui mumbled something inconsequential and walked down the main stairs. When they reached the ground floor, Kamui froze. Subaru was standing there waiting for him, with Kamui's lunchbox in hand.

"You forgot this," the onmyouji spoke softly.

"Thank you," Kamui said as he accepted the lunchbox. He wanted very much to stay there, to chat with Subaru, and enjoy all the things they had done before, but he could not. Instead he looked to the floor, shuffling his feet as if he wanted very much to be away from here.

Keiichi was puzzled by Kamui reaction and asked Subaru, "Sumeragi-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" Subaru gazed sadly at Kamui and then said, "No, it's all right. I've already had mine. I should be going back now. Thanks for the offer and enjoy your lunch."

Kamui watched glumly as Subaru's back retreated down the corridor and disappeared around a corner. Wordlessly he, too, turned to move. Keiichi followed closely behind, with a very worried expression on his face.

*

Little birds flitted merrily about the tree, singing melodious songs that would have warmed and brightened any heart except that of the lonely youth standing beneath it. Kamui touched the coarse bark of the tree, as if trying to feel for a pulse beneath it, and whispered, "Why, Kotori? Why must it be like this?"

Something prickled his senses, warning him of an intruder, but he did not bother to turn around to face him. "Are you here to kill me again?" he asked.

"Not unless I'm feeling suicidal. My 'Kamui' was quite clear on that point. No, I'm here to see how you're coping," Seishirou replied.

"Is this another one of your games then?"

The assassin chuckled, "Life is one long game. What is this little distraction of mine compared to that? But if you really want to call it that way, why don't we play a game of 'father-and-son' then?"

Kamui ignored him.

Seishirou shook his head in mock indignation, "What would your mother say about your bad manners."

"Shut up!" Kamui yelled, no longer able to control his seething anger. Seishirou removed his glasses, revealing the pair of mismatched eyes behind it, and placed the glasses into his coat pocket. Then he slowly walked towards the boy and tenderly said, "I thought that this might be a good opportunity to answer some of the questions that you might have."

Kamui looked up to face him defiantly and said, "In that case, who hired you?"

Seishirou frowned, "You may ask me any question except that one. My professional code does not allow me to reveal the identity of my clients."

"In that case, I have nothing to ask."

"Not even about your mother?" Seishirou remarked.

The boy remained silent, although his expression had softened somewhat at the mention of his mother. "What is there to ask?" Kamui said, "I doubt you ever knew her. Are you going to tell me that you actually loved her?"

"She started off as a non-routine assignment," Seishirou explained, "I was to marry her and father her child. But she was very beautiful. I broke a rule of our Clan when I let her live even after you were born."

Kamui looked up in surprise. Seishirou was smiling wistfully, not his usual mocking smirk. This was an aspect of the Sakurazukamori which he had not quite expected, but then he remembered the eight-year-old pain of another person, one who had been tricked by the 'kind' face of the assassin, and he asked, "What about Subaru?"

Seishirou shrugged, simply answering, "Subaru-kun lost a bet."

Kamui struggled to understand the layers of meaning behind the assassin's words but gave up. Instead he told the man, "Since you say that we are now playing a game of father-and-son, can I get you to promise me something?"

Seishirou grinned with amusement as he observed the silent desperation in his son's eyes. He said, "I can't promise not to hurt Subaru-kun indefinitely, but I shall at least leave him alone until the Promised Day. Hopefully, he will have grown strong enough by then to defeat me. At least that would be something different from our previous encounters."

"Thank you," Kamui replied. He remained where he was as Seishirou approached closer to him and then reached out to caress his face. "You really remind me of your mother."

Suddenly, a motion caught the corner of his left eye and Seishirou jumped away just in time to avoid the exploding shikigamis headed his way.

"Stay away from Kamui!" Subaru yelled.

Seishirou smiled warmly, "How are you today, Subaru-kun? Cute as usual? Unfortunately, I am not here to fight you."

The Sumeragi took no notice of the assassin, instead running over to Kamui's side. "Are you all right?" he asked with deep concern in his voice, "Did he hurt you?" He was visibly relieved when the boy displayed no sign of being harmed. He then turned his attention to the Sakurazukamori and said, "Our differences must end here." Without waiting for his nemesis to explain, Subaru withdrew a stack of ofudas and hurled them against Seishirou.

"Stop it!" Kamui screamed, but Subaru was not listening. Meanwhile Seishirou drew up a shield around him to avoid the attacks. However, with the option to attack denied him through his promise to Kamui, he could not expect to hold up much longer. Gradually his shield was wearing down and Kamui watched in horror as a stray ofuda grazed Seishirou on his cheek. When Subaru cast the next wave of shikigamis, Kamui leapt instinctively before Seishirou and set up his own psychic shield to block the Sumeragi's attack. Nonetheless, the shield was a little mistimed and he flinched in pain as a shikigami struck him squarely on his left shoulder. Something warm was trickling down his arm. He took a quick look and saw that he was bleeding from a rather bad cut.

"Kamui!" Subaru gasped, shocked by what he had done.

Seishirou, too, was disturbed by Kamui's injury. This was the first time that anybody had tried to protect him. He reached out to touch Kamui but the boy said, "Please leave now! Go!" Seishirou realised that a very angry Subaru was running towards him and decided to obey Kamui's words for once. A whirl of Sakura petals encircled him and he disappeared.

Kamui dropped to his knees as weariness overtook his small body. He held on tightly to his bleeding shoulder, trying vainly to staunch the blood flow. He vaguely felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Why did you do that?" Subaru asked, "What is going on?"

Kamui raised his head and his guilty eyes stared tearfully into Subaru's. "He...," Kamui paused, "...he is my father."

With those simple words, all colour drained from the Sumeragi's face.

*

Subaru had headed straight for his own room and stayed in there since they came back from the grove. Even while Kamui was having his wound attended to, the Sumeragi did not once turn up to enquire, and it was obvious that Sorata had noticed the Sumeragi's bizarre behaviour too though the monk tried to lighten Kamui's sullen expression by cracking more jokes than usual. Kamui, naturally, was in no mood to laugh.

Now that the others had left him alone, he had more time to think about the day's events. While he had still not quite gotten over the shock of learning that the Sakurazukamori was his father, he was gradually coming to accept it. He had no other choice. He was at least grateful to receive a promise from Seishirou that Subaru will not be harmed, at least not until the Final Day. Kamui had intended to keep the matter of their relationship a secret – not a difficult thing to do since Seishirou did not appear to favour a public announcement either. However, when Subaru turned up to attack Seishirou, Kamui had no choice but to reveal the truth. He could lie or at least hide the truth from any other person, but not Subaru. He owed Subaru his sanity when the Sumeragi once delved into his heart to save him, and his life which was paid for with Subaru's eye. He could not owe Subaru the truth when asked for it. In fact, he could no longer owe Subaru anything.

While he once could not be sure how Subaru would take the news, he certainly was not prepared for this. To have Subaru withdraw silently and completely from his life was something he could not contemplate, even in his worst nightmares. And when he reviewed his real reason for avoiding Subaru in the first place, he finally realised that he really did not want Subaru to hate him. He felt his heart twisting within and he knew he had to face his demons sooner or later. Fate had already played too many cruel jokes on him. He was not about to accept one more without a fight. Bearing that resolve in mind, he left his room and headed for Subaru's.

He hesitated briefly at the door, unsure of his approach. But then, he weighed that against the consequences of not doing anything, and finally knocked on the door.

There was no reply; perhaps the Sumeragi was asleep, or maybe not even in the room. But Kamui saw the light coming from under the door, and decided to turn the knob. It was not locked. As the huge door creaked open to reveal the inhabitant of the room, Kamui's heart almost collapsed in anguish.

Subaru was sitting hunched over by the side of his bed, staring at the floor. His elbows were resting on his knees as his fingers twiddled with a half-smoked cigarette. Kamui entered the room and gently closed the door behind him

"Why are you here?" Subaru asked without looking up. "Trying to savour my misery on your father's behalf?"

Kamui had been struggling to hold back his tears, but when he heard those words, he could not help but feel the tide of anger rising within him.

"That is not fair!" he shot back at the Sumeragi.

"And what is fair? Tell me!" Subaru replied as he looked up, his eye burning with contempt. "He killed my sister, toyed with my emotions and basically destroyed a good part of my life, filling it with hate and anger. And now, just when I thought I had found what little peace there was left, who else but his son pops into my life to continue with his sick games."

"I didn't know," Kamui whimpered, "I swear I didn't know that he was my father until when he tried to kill me at Ueno Park."

"Perhaps," Subaru chuckled indignantly, "But the two of you seemed cosy enough at Kotori's grave. You were even willing to be hurt by me for his sake."

There was an awkward pause as Kamui struggled for an explanation. But desperation and misplaced guilt kept his brain from functioning properly to form the right words to say.

Subaru spoke again. "Please, leave me alone. I do not care if you plan to keep it a secret or tell the others the truth. But for the time being, I suggest we try to avoid each other. I won't leave yet, not unless you want me to, since it is still my duty as a Seal to protect you, but do not expect me to play anymore of your 'cute' games."

"Subaru..." Kamui was almost at the verge of tears. However, Subaru flicked his cigarette onto the ashtray on the nightstand and simply said, "Leave now."

Those two words stung with finality like a dagger twisting through Kamui's heart. Before his legs could give way, he struggled to the door and ran back to his room.

Subaru heard the door slammed shut and allowed the tears that he had been holding back to flow.

*

Kamui hurled himself onto the large bed and set free his tears. He cried into his pillow, hoping that it would stifle the tormented wail that seemed to echo from within his soul. His heart was tearing up inside with each memory of Subaru's past kindness contrasted with those words of cruelty uttered just moments ago.

This was the moment that Kamui prayed that his twin-star was truly here to fulfil his wish, which was to have the Shinken rammed through his shattered heart. At least that would be a quicker death than this slow and torturous agony. He refused to believe that Subaru could be so cruel, but he also knew that he had no right to demand Subaru's understanding. The Sakurazukamori did inflict those terrible things on the Sumeragi, and the Sakurazukamori was indeed Kamui's father. Kamui would not have forgiven himself if he were Subaru too.

"Subaru hates me..." he repeatedly muttered between sobs. Was there no way out? No way that he could redeem himself before the Sumeragi? No way to regain Subaru's friendship at least, if not his affections?

Yes, there was a way. He must become stronger. He must fight, and prove his dedication to the cause of the Dragons of Heaven. No more Kekkais must be allowed to fall. Most of all, he must be strong enough to protect Subaru, even if Subaru didn't want him to. He must prove to Subaru that even if he was the Sakurazukamori's son, he would never betray Subaru's trust. Kamui had to do it, he had to believe that he can do it. Or there would be nothing left for him to protect in this world. All his hopes would have died with Subaru's rejection.


	6. Chapter 5

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 5)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 5 – begin]_

It was a beautiful morning at Ueno Park. A huge crowd had gathered to enjoy the traditional Spring rite of viewing the Sakura trees in full bloom, an experience often enhanced with the help of a good supply of alcohol. Every possible square inch of ground space was already occupied by picnic mats and sleeping bags. Seishirou watched the throngs of families enjoying themselves and could not help but feel something akin to regret. It has almost been eight months since Tooru left him. Although she never told him anything, he was aware that she was already pregnant then. He never tried to make her stay, but he knew that she would have if he had asked. She was with child and his job was done. Usually such an assignment would have been distasteful even to him, but he was intrigued by the idea of fathering the 'Kamui'. By his calculation, the child would be due anytime now. He never doubted that he would meet his son some day, although he wondered how the occasion might be like.

He saw a little girl, barely 6 years old, wandering alone into a hidden path which was familiar to him. He decided to follow her. The girl stumbled over the brambles underfoot but continued to make her way forward as if heeding a mysterious call. It was not long before she reached the Sakura Tree, his Tree. The girl gazed in awe at the beautiful expanse of pink blossoms above her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Seishirou spoke. The girl giggled and pointed heavenwards, "Look oniisan! The sky has turned pink!"

Seishirou smiled. He could feel the silent call of the Tree, that haunting song of anguish and resentment, yearning for freedom and baying for blood. The little girl did not hear it, but to the Sakurazukamori, it was as loud as the furious beating of taiko drums.

He stood next to the girl and asked in amusement, "Do you wish to touch the sky?"

Her eyes brightened immediately and she chirped sweetly, "Yes! Can you do that, oniisan? Can you let me touch the sky?"

Merriment twinkled in his eyes. He scooped the girl in his arm, and then leapt up and landed on one of the upper branches of the Tree. The girl shrieked excitedly as her small hands tried to reach out to the Sakura blossoms around her. "The clouds are so beautiful!" she cried.

The 'drums' continued to beat. For some strange reasons, Seishirou pondered fancifully if his son would ever feel that rhythm that pounded in step with the beating of its victim's heart. On the other hand, he might get to kill the 'Kamui'. That would be a very fascinating prospect. Just before he plunged his fist through the little girl's heart, he made a wish that his child would be as beautiful as the Sakura blossoms.

Powerful sorcery crackled around his Tree, yet not strong enough to break through its wards. He looked down and was amused to see a most fascinating pair of the clear emerald eyes gazing innocently at him.

*

He heard footsteps heading his way and immediately cast a maboroshi about himself. Hiding within the illusion, he saw the middle-aged woman, dressed in a shikifuku, approached the boy and hugging him in warm relief. He recognised her aura immediately although they had never met before. She was Lady Sumeragi, twelfth Head of the Sumeragi Clan, ancient enemy of the Sakurazukamori. He could not resist a smirk as the shock registered on her curiously youthful face when she saw the marks etched into the boy's skin on the back of his hands with his warm blood still trickling – the inverted pentagrams, symbols of the Sakurazukamori's Chosen Prey.

Seishirou laughed secretly. He might not have a chance to play with his son, but the young Sumeragi should prove a worthy distraction. In any case, this boy was definitely beautiful. He licked his lips in anticipation of the day he would meet the boy again.

_[Shadows of Time 5 – end]_

*

"What do you think?" Arashi asked as she solemnly washed the dishes. Sorata and Yuzuriha were helping her to clear the breakfast table.

He replied, "So you noticed too." Arashi nodded.

There was definitely a palpable tension in the air during breakfast that morning. Kamui was more morose than usual.

The Sumeragi, as usual, did not join them for breakfast. Nevertheless he would at least make it a point to greet them in a manner that would pass for cheerfulness for the onmyouji. However, Subaru was silent as he passed by the dining area on his way to the kitchen for his daily cup of coffee. More importantly, he was ignoring Kamui's presence totally, while the boy looked as if he was about to collapse in utter misery. After the Sumeragi left, Kamui excused himself from the table, apparently having lost all appetite for food.

"Did they have an argument last night?" the inugami-master asked.

Sorata folded his arms thoughtfully. "Well, Kamui has been acting weirdly ever since his encounter with the Sakurazukamori," he said, "However, that doesn't explain Subaru-san's sudden change in attitude towards Kamui."

Arashi said, "Subaru-san and Kamui have always...acted with one mind. It would take a very serious matter for them to actually disagree."

"That's true," said Sorata, "The way they can sense each other is almost uncanny. Sometimes I feel so envious for I have yet to reach that level of understanding with Ne-chan."

Arashi instantly shot him a stern look. However, instead of that trademark silly grin usually plastered on his face, the Kansai monk was observing her seriously. To her chagrin, she felt her cheeks warming up. She lowered her gaze to concentrate on washing the dishes, hoping that her long tresses were enough to hide her blush.

"If only I could have such an understanding with Kusanagi-san too," Yuzuriha muttered softly to herself.

Sorata blinked, "Did you say something?"

"O-Oh n-no....nothing important," Yuzuriha blushed. She glanced at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "Arrggh! I'm late!" With a quick apology, she rushed out of the kitchen, and was soon heard bounding out of the front door. Sorata shrugged while Arashi smiled. They were both used to the youngest Seal's strange behaviour.

*

"Kusanagi-san!"

At the call of his name, Kusanagi looked up from the stray cats that had gathered around him and waved to the girl. "Ojouchan, good morning!"

Yuzuriha's eyes lit up at the amusing sight of so many cats surrounding a big guy like Kusanagi. Meanwhile, Inuki sniffed inquisitively at one of the cats, which gave a loud snarl and tried to swipe the spirit-dog with its claws but was surprised when it struck air instead.

"Inuki!" Yuzuriha called out in mock anger as she picked him up.

Kusanagi was astonished to see the dog. "Is this the surprise that you wanted to show me?" he asked.

She held out the little dog and giggled, "Yes! I 'created' Inuki myself and he saved my life too. Isn't he cute?"

Kusanagi patted the puppy and nodded with a broad smile. "He is very cute indeed. I am so happy for ojouchan. Hey, why don't we go and celebrate with ice-cream today?"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Yuzuriha beamed. Cuddling Inuki in her arms, she merrily followed the man she loved.

The ice-cream parlour was a short walk away. As Kusanagi stepped into the place, he suddenly froze for a moment. Turning quickly to Yuzuriha, he said, "I've changed my mind. Let's go someplace else."

"But I like the ice-cream here," she protested mildly, puzzled by her companion's behaviour. Then she caught sight of the two figures in black seated at one of the tables and she instantly lost all mood for celebration. "Dragons of Earth!" she gasped.

However, before Kusanagi can drag Yuzuriha out, one of the two figures called out, "Shiyu-san! What a surprise to see you here." It was Fuuma. His companion, the Sakurazukamori, simply smirked in amusement.

"You know them?" Yuzuriha questioned her friend. Kusanagi did not reply but it was obvious what his answer would be. The inugami-master suddenly felt like a tiny Alice caught in Wonderland and surrounded by giant creatures.

Fuuma spoke again, "Why don't you join us? Tell the young lady not to worry. Seishirou-san and I quite like this place. We don't plan to destroy it so soon."

Given no choice, the pair approached the table in silence. Seishirou got up and graciously pulled a chair aside for Yuzuriha. She accepted it with a slight nod and seated herself. At the same time, Inuki was growling warily at Fuuma. The 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Earth laughed, "I believe this place has a policy against bringing in pets, but I guess it doesn't matter if nobody besides us can see him."

A waitress came over to take their orders. Seishirou told Yuzuriha, "Feel free to choose anything you fancy. This shall be my treat." The young Seal ordered a chocolate ice-cream sundae without giving it much thought. She only wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible, but she was afraid that any rash action on her part might bring harm to Kusanagi. On the other hand, she was also curious as to how her companion knew the two Angels.

Fuuma and Seishirou exchanged some inconsequential jokes as everyone dug into their dessert. Then the assassin noted that the girl was extremely quiet and asked, "How's the-ice cream?" She glared silently at him.

His companion chuckled, "Well, you could raise a kekkai here and we could have a nice fight without hurting all these innocent diners, but that's provided you are a match for the three of us."

_Three?_ Yuzuriha wondered and then she stared at Kusanagi. Her companion responded with sad, guilty eyes.

"You mean you haven't told her?" Fuuma said, feigning surprise. Yuzuriha felt her hands shaking with both shock and disappointment. She immediately got up and ran out of the place.

"Ojouchan!" Kusanagi called out to her, but she ignored him. Without glancing at his comrades, Kusanagi ran after her.

Fuuma chuckled, "The past few days have been an interesting time for shocking revelations," Fuuma mused, "I wonder if your Prey is having the same fun with my dear Kamui."

The assassin shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I am still upset about what happened the other day. Two consecutive failed assignments. My reputation is suffering."

"I've warned you many times that Kamui is for me alone to kill. You wouldn't want me to interfere with your Prey, would you?" Fuuma purred.

"Do you think I really care?"

A wry smile lit up on Fuuma's face. "Oh, you certainly do."

*

It had been a long day at the office, and while Seiichirou was tired in body, he was high in spirit. The mild-mannered editor of Asuka magazine and windmaster was heading home, to the warmth and comfort of his wife, Shimako, and their precious daughter, Yuka-chan. He walked a little faster, unable to contain his eagerness to see them.

Shadows appeared in the street near his house, triggering warnings of danger in his mind. Cautiously, he observed them and realised they were human-form shikigamis. Presently one of the creatures caught sight of him. Almost immediately he was surrounded by about twenty of them. Worried for the safety of his family, he concentrated his will and raised a kekkai over the area.

The creatures yelled as they attacked him in droves. Seiichirou tried to slice through his enemies with his windblades but there were too many of them. Just when he thought he was about to be overwhelmed, half of the shikigamis went up in flame. Seiichirou looked up and was surprised to see Karen.

"Having a little trouble?" she smiled.

"Thanks for the help," he replied, "I can handle it from here." With the creatures decimated to a manageable level, the windmaster made short work of them before retracting his kekkai.

"What brings you here?" he asked Karen.

"I was in the neighbourhood when I sensed a kekkai being raised and thought I should pop by and take a look. Luckily I did too," she said as she scanned the torn and charred ofudas littering the area, which was all that remained of their attackers.

"Would you care to come to my house for some tea? I'm sure that Shimako-san will be delighted to meet you," he said. Karen accepted the invitation.

However, something did not seem right when they reached the house. It was too quiet. Trying hard to suppress his growing panic, Seiichirou ran in and searched high and low for his family. They were missing.

*

"Somebody has kidnapped Aoki-san's family?" Sorata yelled in shock.

Karen had initially hoped that Seiichirou's wife and child were actually not home but out shopping when the attacks took place. But the half-prepared dinner and the abandoned toys before a television that was still playing indicated otherwise. Seiichirou had hung around the house through the entire night without sleep, hoping to receive some sort of ransom demand at least, but there was still none by morning's light. Finally Karen managed to advise the physically and emotionally exhausted windmaster to seek the help of their fellow Seals at Clamp Campus.

Suoh had immediately set about to trace Shimako and Yuka-chan's location. Meanwhile, the doctor had given Seiichirou some medication to calm his nerves, and he was presently sleeping soundly in his new room at the Imonoyama mansion.

"Who could have done it?" Arashi wondered.

Sorata rubbed his chin and spoke, "The Sakurazukamori has been pretty active lately. I wonder if this has anything to do with him."

At the mention of the assassin, Subaru shot Kamui a stern look, which did not go unnoticed by Sorata, but the monk kept silent. Kamui got up morosely from his chair and headed towards the door.

Yuzuriha asked, "Where are you going, Kamui-san?"

The boy stared at her, but did not know how to reply. Subaru appeared beside Kamui and told him, "I'm coming along."

Kamui nodded glumly, unsure if he ought to be thankful or worried about the offer. He turned to Yuzuriha and said, "Don't worry. We'll be all right."

With a heavy heart, Sorata watched the two Seals walk out the door.

*

They waited patiently near the Tree but the assassin did not appear. Subaru gazed longingly at the pink canopy above him with a wistful sigh and then looked down at the back of his hands, almost seeing the near-invisible scars that marred his skin in the shaped of the Sakurazukamori's Stars.

"Hokuto-chan..." he whispered.

Kamui observed his companion solemnly, secretly wishing that he had the power to lighten the Sumeragi's pain. Kamui was supposed to have the "power of God" but at moments like these he felt more impotent than omnipotent. He silently mused that whatever this "power of God" he was supposed to have, it was definitely overrated.

Subaru cautiously approached the tree, maintaining just the barest margin between himself and the Tree's perimeter defences. He shook his head and muttered again, "Hokuto-chan...I tried to find you but I can't even get past its defences...I'm so...useless." He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

Kamui spoke, "I can help you."

Subaru turned to look at the boy with hope burning in his eye. Kamui continued in a hesitating voice, "I can get past the Tree's defences. I can help you look for your sister. I can protect you from the Tree's powers, if you will trust me."

The Sumeragi wanted to reject the offer but the urge to know was too great. He nodded once. Kamui took the cue and held Subaru's hand. He guided Subaru past the perimeter wards and, together, they touched the Tree's main trunk and entered its soul.

*

Desperate screams and tortured faces greeted them as they walked across the illusory landscape that was the Tree's prison for its victims through the centuries. Normally, Subaru would have expected a stronger reaction to his presence from the Tree, but so far he was able to continue his approach relatively unmolested. Perhaps Kamui's presence as the Sakurazukamori's son really did help. He held on tightly to Kamui's hand, hungrily searching for his sister in the sea of twisted faces, failing to notice that Kamui had gone very quiet.

He did not know how long he had searched but there was nothing. Or rather, there was not a face recognisable as his sister's. Nevertheless, he refused to give up, and continued to trudge ahead.

Suddenly a voice behind him shouted, "I think that's about enough, Subaru-kun."

The onmyouji whipped around and saw his nemesis staring at him rather angrily. For some strange reasons, Subaru found this very satisfying. It was perhaps the first non-patronising reaction that he had ever gotten from the assassin for a very long time.

"I am looking for my sister," Subaru said.

"I know," Seishirou replied, "But while I truly admire your propensity to constantly engage in dangerous and futile acts, I hate to inform you that, firstl, Hokuto-chan is not here, and second, I would suggest that you take a good look at Kamui now."

Subaru wondered if this was another of the assassin's tricks but when he looked at Kamui, his eye widened in shock upon seeing how pale the boy had become.

Seishirou snapped impatiently, "So are you coming with me, or should I start planning for a story to explain to the other Kamui about how his precious toy ended up dead in my Tree?"

The words achieved their intended effect. Although Subaru felt like unleashing his fury at the Sakurazukamori, he still had Kamui's safety to consider. He allowed Seishirou to grab hold of his hand and, almost instantly, they found themselves back in Ueno Park and some distance away from the Tree's field of influence.

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done," Seishirou chided the Sumeragi. Kamui fluttered his eyes momentarily and then uttered a soft groan before collapsing into the Sumeragi's arms.

"Kamui!" Subaru tried to shake the boy awake.

Kamui slowly opened his eyes and forced himself to look at his companion. "Did we find her?" he asked. Subaru shook his head. "I...I'm so sorry I...failed," Kamui replied haltingly before fainting once more.

"Kamui!" the Sumeragi yelled, but the boy remained unconscious. He looked up at the Sakurazukamori and said, "What did you do to him?"

Marked irritation showed on Seishirou's face. "I didn't do anything," the assassin replied, "Kamui may be able to sneak past the Tree's defences because he is my son, but he was never trained to be a Sakurazukamori. The Tree does not accept him as its own yet. Even I would never do something like that for as long as you did. The Tree's powers stretch back centuries. It is not something that anybody can face alone."

"Then why didn't I..."

Seishirou interrupted, "Because Kamui, silly as he is, was protecting you. That was his mother's powers. I think you had better take him back now. While he won't die, he'll need time to recuperate."

The assassin was about to leave when Subaru stopped him. "There was another matter that brought us here," he said, "What do you know about the kidnapping of Aoki Seiichirou's family?"

Seishirou stared at Subaru firmly in the eye and replied, "Nothing. It has nothing to do with me nor, incidentally, with any of the Dragons of Earth. That is all that I can tell you."

A light breeze blew along the path. Seishirou transformed himself into a shower of Sakura petals and floated with the wind. Subaru carried Kamui in his arms and returned to Clamp Campus with the news.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:

Dear readers, I do apologise sincerely for the long break. I was gallivanting around Tokyo for a while around end-September, and then I was distracted by **Tales of Vesperia** on the PS3. Nevertheless, seeing so many new readers adding the fic to their favourites list finally guilt-tripped me enough to put down my dualshock3 controller for a while and clean up the next chapter for posting. Thanks for the support. Here it is. Do enjoy!

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 6)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 6 – begin]_

Hinoto withdrew into her dreamscape and saw the Future again, the Future where she finally died at the Shinken of the 'Kamui'.

The 'Kamui' had just been born. She could sense his aura radiating gently in the psychic patterns that flowed through Tokyo. She sighed deeply and prayed that Kamui would fulfil his destiny.

"Where is this place?" a young voice spoke.

Hinoto whipped around, surprised that someone other than her sister, Kanoe, could actually enter her dreamscape without her noticing. It was a young boy, no older than ten at most, with silken locks almost as pale as hers, and an exquisite pair of golden eyes.

"Is this your dream?" he asked innocently.

Hinoto nodded and then asked, "Who are you and how did you enter my dreamscape?"

The boy sat down and dipped his fingers into the floor of the dreamscape, sending out gentle waves rippling across its liquid surface. He laughed lightly, amused by the effect he was creating. Then he replied with a childish shrug, "My name is Kakyou. I do not really know how I got here. Somehow I can enter other people's dreams effortlessly."

Hinoto gasped. The boy was a dreamgazer, but more than that, he was a dreamgazer with the ability to enter Hinoto's dreams. She was amazed by such strong powers in one so young and untrained. She shuddered to think what he could achieve when given more time.

Kakyou looked about him and said, "Your dreamscape is very strange. Usually people act out an imaginary life in their dreams, but you just sit here in the darkness."

"I am a dreamgazer," Hinoto replied, "I see the Future in my dreams."

"Really?" the boy's eyes expanded in wonder, "Can you really see the Future in your dreams? But how can you see a Future when it has not yet been determined?"

She shook her head, "The Future has already been determined. Have you not come across this Future in your dreams before?"

The boy shrugged, "But what is the point of living if the Future has already been decided? Occasionally, I do snatch glimpses of something that might be set in the future. It was a horrible sight. Buildings collapsing, Tokyo covered with dust and lots of dead people everywhere. The other kids tell me that I must have been watching too many Godzilla movies." He chuckled and his eyes lit up with boyish charm.

"The other kids?"

Kakyou nodded, "I live in an orphanage. Both my parents died in a car accident and I don't have any other relatives."

"I'm sorry," Hinoto replied, but Kakyou indicated that he was not badly affected by the loss. Hinoto slowly discovered that she was warming to the boy's innocent charm.

Just then, the dreamscape began to shift slightly. Kakyou stood up and said, "I've got to go now. I have to wake up early since it's my morning duty today." He then stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

A presence appeared by her side and whispered, "That boy must die."

Hinoto turned around and faced her dark half. "No!" she protested, "He's only a child."

"He is a very powerful Dreamgazer," her dark half replied, "You should know the implication of that."

"Yes, and I want that Future to happen."

"But I don't."

"I won't let you kill him," Hinoto insisted.

The dark Hinoto smiled. "Well, we can't have him running about freely either," she hissed menacingly before fading away.

"If that's what it takes..." Hinoto muttered to herself.

*

Kakyou sat silently in the car, surrounded by four grim-looking adults in dark suits. He was supposed to be happy that someone, supposedly quite an influential person, had adopted him, but his half-developed senses were warning him otherwise.

The large black sedan turned into a quiet lane and soon he could see the mansion ahead. It was typical of many traditional Japanese mansions, with arched tiled roofs, Zen gardens and surrounded by avenues of Sakura trees.

As he entered the courtyard, an elderly lady, presumably the housekeeper greeted him, "Welcome to your new home, young Master Kakyou."

Kakyou returned the greeting solemnly. Somehow this place did not look like home; it resembled a prison, a huge and expensive birdcage. And he was the helpless bird trapped within its gilded walls.

_[Shadows of Time 6 – end]_

*

Subaru did his best to explain what had occurred at the Sakura Tree and the subsequent encounter with the Sakurazukamori without revealing Kamui's relationship with Seishirou. That was the boy's private matter and it was up to Kamui to decide if he ought to reveal it. That is, as long as it did not jeopardise the safety of any of the Dragons of Heaven, and so far it had not.

The Sumeragi was a little taken aback when Sorata abruptly uttered a curse when they came to the part about Seishirou remarking that Kamui was using his mother's powers.

"Subaru-san, could you give me your hand please?" Sorata asked, "I need to test out something. Trust me on this." Subaru shrugged and held out his hand to the monk. Sorata swiftly caught hold of the hand, and Subaru flinched when the monk suddenly discharged a small bolt of electricity through his body. Almost at the same time, Kamui, who had been lying asleep on the bed, uttered a weak groan as his body instinctively curled up into a foetal position. Subaru panicked. He pulled his hand away from Sorata and ran to Kamui's side.

"Just as I thought," Sorata remarked grimly.

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked. Meanwhile, Kamui had already calmed down again and was sleeping soundly.

Sorata asked, "Do you know who his mother was?" Subaru shook his head. "Magami Tooru," Sorata explained.

"Magami..." Subaru's eye widened at that name, "The family of _kage-nie_."

Sorata nodded, "And it seems that Kamui has somehow chosen to protect you. Which means that if you were to get seriously hurt..."

"...Kamui might die," Subaru completed the sentence and slumped into his chair.

*

The waiter quietly left the table after serving the main entrees. Fuuma admired the excellent presentation of the dish before sinking into the food. Seishirou tried to put on an air of nonchalance but the fact that he was not enjoying the food as much as usual indicated that something was bothering him.

Fuuma allowed himself to savour the full flavour of the piece of steak by chewing slowly before finally swallowing. He then glanced at his companion and remarked, "That was quite an unexpected development, but it certainly adds an interesting new dimension to my game with Kamui."

Seishirou pretended not to hear the comment and took a sip of the fine wine.

"I believe you have said that you are not bothered if I have a little fun with your Prey. I guess I could effectively kill two birds with one stone now. With Kamui and the Sumeragi removed, the Seals will be seriously demoralised. We might even be able to forget about any Final Battle with them," Fuuma grinned wryly.

Seishirou stared at him coldly. The youth chuckled, "Does the Sakurazukamori have a wish too? I shall leave your Prey alone for the time being then. Consider that a thank you gift for this fine dinner that you have bought."

Seeing that his dinner partner continued to remain silentc, Fuuma added, "Well, the Promised Day will be arriving very soon. I shall have all the fun then."

*

"Should I even be thinking about him?" Yuzuriha mumbled to herself as she sat alone in the kitchen with her inugami. It was already past midnight. Everybody had gone to sleep, with the possible exception of the Sumeragi who was still keeping vigil by Kamui's side. Yuzuriha stared into her cup of hot chocolate while Inuki whimpered in understanding.

Someone entered the kitchen. "Not sleeping?"

"Oh...Subaru-san...it's you," she stammered. Subaru smiled at her reaction and then proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. Without his cigarettes, which he tried not to indulge while in Kamui's presence, he needed the caffeine to stay awake.

Stirring her own drink absently, she gazed at the Sumeragi's back, which had been turned to her and wondered if she ought to seek his help. Inuki understood and began to bark gently at Subaru.

"Inuki!" Yuzuriha tried to control her pet, but Subaru had turned around to look at her.

"Is something wrong?' he asked.

Yuzuriha hesitated for a moment and then she asked, "Could I seek your advice about something?"

Subaru's face registered a mild surprise and replied, "I'm not very good with giving advice but I can try my best to help." He pulled aside a chair and seated himself, and then patiently waited for the girl to speak.

She began. "Erm...what would you do if you liked someone and even told that person so, but later discovered that the person you like is actually your enemy?"

Subaru frowned. Other than Kamui, and perhaps Sorata whose sharp mind should have deduced something by now, none of the other Seals really knew about his past with Seishirou. Hence, he was more than a little taken aback by the girl's question. However, he noticed that the girl was looking really distressed, an odd reaction if she was truly referring to Subaru's matter.

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked gently, making an effort to hide the edge in his voice.

Yuzuriha reached out her hand to Subaru's which were resting on the table and said, "Can you promise not to tell anybody else what I am about to tell you?"

Subaru nodded. Yuzuriha heaved a sigh of relief and explained, "I met Kusanagi-san just before I joined Kamui-san and the rest of the Seals. He was the first person who can actually see Inuki, and Inuki reacted very favourably to him too. We went out on a few dates together. He was very nice and gentle, and seemed to have a way with animals. Birds and stray cats love to gather around him.

"Later, when I was injured after the Shinjuku earthquake, it was Kusanagi-san who brought me to the hospital. He visited me everyday and bought me some new clothes to wear upon my discharge. He was a really nice man. It was then that I told him I like him." She paused for a moment and blushed at the memory of her first confession.

"But two days ago, as we were about to celebrate the birth of new Inuki," she paused briefly to pat her dog, "We bumped into the other _Kamui_ and the Sakurazukamori. It was then that I discovered that Kusanagi-san was actually one of the Dragons of Earth. I ran away immediately. Kusanagi-san tried to call me several times, but I am afraid of meeting him again. What should I do?"

She clutched her cup tightly with tears welling in her eyes. Meanwhile, Inuki nuzzled at her feet, trying to comfort his mistress.

Subaru pondered the issue for a moment and then asked, "Does he like you as well?"

"I think he does. He was very worried for me during the entire time I was hospitalised...and he wanted to avoid the two Dragons of Earth at the ice-cream parlour but the other _Kamui_ caught sight of us together."

"Has this Kusanagi ever disappointed you in any other way?"

"No. Kusanagi-san is one of the nicest people I've ever met. As far as I know, he wasn't involved in destroying any of the Kekkais either. He says that all life is precious."

"Then, apart from his status as a Dragon of Earth, has he done anything to be your enemy."

Yuzuriha shook his head, "No. None at all."

Subaru smiled, "You must understand that our part in this destiny of the Promised Day was not of our own choosing. We did not get to decide whether we should become a Dragon of Heaven or of Earth. Perhaps I am too naïve, but I do not think that being on opposite sides in this war necessarily condemns us to become enemies. Perhaps that is our only choice in this matter: should we blindly accept our Fate and simply kill each other, or should we try to build a bridge of understanding.

"Make your choice wisely, Yuzuriha-san. I need to return to Kamui's side now. He might wake anytime soon."

"Subaru-san..." Yuzuriha smiled, "Thank you."

Subaru nodded in understanding and left the kitchen. After his little speech, Yuzuriha's heart became much lighter and she did not regret confiding in him. She picked up Inuki and gave it a warm hug. "Shall we contact Kusanagi-san tomorrow?" she asked her dog. Inuki gave a happy yelp.

*

Subaru reached out a hand to gently caress the sleeping face before him. Kamui murmured softly at the touch but continued to sleep.

_...but I do not believe that being on opposite sides in this war necessarily condemns us to become enemies._

His own words to comfort a distressed child. So Yuzuriha was also involved with a Dragon of Earth too, this Kusanagi whom none of the other Seals had met. Subaru could not resist a cynical chuckle. Kamui with his twin-star, Yuzuriha and her Kusanagi, and finally himself and Seishirou. Yet, out of the three of them, Yuzuriha, the youngest and most naïve of them, was probably the only one with any chance of finding happiness in her opposite. If what she had said was true, this Kusanagi person was really good to her.

On the other hand, Subaru could not help but wonder about his own feelings. The person he loved, the kind 'Seishirou-san' who was always there to protect and comfort him, was worse than dead. He simply never existed. Subaru understood this and still he continued to pursue the Sakurazukamori but to what purpose? To avenge his sister's death? Would he really be happy that way? At least Kamui might yet redeem Fuuma's true nature, but his own wish regarding the Sakurazukamori seemed like a hopeless cause right from the start. Nevertheless, it was his wish and it gave him the only reason to live after his twin had died.

Now, though, there was another. He had to admit that, in some ways, he was fond of Kamui, the only person who had any understanding of Subaru's pain. And if Subaru had any doubts about Kamui's feelings, they had been dispelled the moment Sorata revealed that Kamui had, subconsciously or otherwise, chosen to be Subaru's _kage-nie_. This was an extra burden that Subaru did not want. It meant that he had to be more vigilant in battle, for while he might allow himself to be reckless before, he now had to take Kamui's own safety into consideration as well. Nonetheless, he felt honoured that Kamui should hold him in such high regards.

But could he ever love another? Since Hokuto died, he had tried to live his life by sealing himself away from all emotions so that he might become strong like the Sakurazukamori. He had thought himself to be quite successful too, until Kamui managed to break through his shell and allow his heart to show. He had no friends, before Kamui came along. Yet Kamui was a Sakurazuka. Though they were fighting on the same side in this battle for the Promised Day, the fact that they were born into opposing clans had already condemned them to be enemies. Could he even gaze at Kamui without remembering how his sister had died at Seishirou's hands? Or would he merely be seeking solace in the son as a surrogate for the father? Right now, he did not wish to think about the answer. He continued to caress Kamui's face absently.

Morning soon arrived. Kamui slowly opened his eyes and felt a hand resting gently on his face. He looked up and was extremely happy to see that Subaru was seated beside him, his eyes closed as if asleep.

"Su...ba...ru..." he called out weakly.

The Sumeragi was instantly snapped out of his stupor by that voice. "Kamui, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Um..." the boy nodded. He pushed his hands onto the bed, struggling to sit up. Subaru immediately got up to help him. While Subaru was busy arranging the pillows so that Kamui could be more comfortable, the boy apologised sincerely, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you find your sister."

"It's all right," Subaru replied as he fluffed up the pillows, "I should be the one apologising for letting you get hurt on my behalf." He then circled his arms around the boy's body to prop him up against the pillows. Kamui felt slightly embarrassed by the attention, especially when Subaru's face was so close to his own. On a sudden impulse, he planted a light kiss on the corner of Subaru's lips but instantly recoiled in mortification when he realised what he had done. He lowered his gaze away from the Sumeragi, afraid of what he might see. Instead he felt a hand comb through his hair, brushing his unruly fringe aside. Then he felt Subaru's lips rest tenderly on the smooth skin of his forehead, and blushed instantly. He looked up and saw the Sumeragi smiling warmly at him.

"You must be hungry now," Subaru noted, "I'll bring up some breakfast for you."

Once the Sumeragi stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, Kamui smiled. Subaru had forgiven him.

*

Hien and Souhi left the chamber, closing the door behind them, to allow privacy for the Princess and Arashi.

"You sent for me?" the girl said.

"Yes," the Princess replied, "I know where Aoki Seiichirou's family is hidden. Would you like to see?" She held out a hand towards Arashi. The girl nodded and took hold of it.

All of a sudden, she felt something cold and corrupted brush past her soul, and she soon found herself surrounded by complete darkness. The silence was deafening. She tried to open her eyes but she could not see. And her screams formed no sound. While her body could still feel, she sensed that she was draped in some kind of thick fabric, probably a kimono. She could move her arms but not her legs. Horror struck her when she realised that she was now trapped inside Hinoto's body.

A familiar voice, Hinoto's, echoed in her mind, "Do not worry, I shall take good care of your body." The voice laughed.

Hinoto, who was now wearing Arashi's form, stepped into the shadows of the room, and waited for the Kansai monk to appear. An evil smile formed on her lips.

*

Nataku nuzzled beside his 'Daddy', enjoying Fuuma's hand stroking lightly through his hair. When the action stopped, it looked up and saw that Fuuma was smiling.

"It has finally begun," Fuuma remarked, excitement twinkling in his eyes.

*

The door slid opened and Sorata entered the chamber.

The screen before Hinoto's dais was down, blocking his view of the Princess. He respectfully approached the dais, wondering if the Princess was asleep.

"Hello, Sorata."

"Ne-chan?" he wondered and turned around to see Arashi smiling at him.

Arashi spoke, "The Princess is not in."

"Huh? I thought she never leaves this place?"

Arashi shrugged and replied, "Some major dignitary asked for her presence." She walked up to him and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have always wanted to do this for a very long time," she purred and pressed her lips against his.

Sorata almost could not believe it. Arashi was taking the initiative. As he savoured the taste of those sweet lips on his, a warning kicked in at the back of his mind and he pushed the girl aside. "You are not Ne-chan!" he said.

The face of Arashi smiled again, this time more menacingly. "You are half correct," she said, "I am not Arashi but this is still her body." As a demonstration, she stretched out her right hand and unsheathed the sword belonging to the Holy Maiden of Ise, and proceeded to attack the monk.

Sorata jumped aside, barely avoiding being sliced. But the sword tore through the screen and revealed Hinoto's body sitting there quietly with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Princess!" Sorata yelled, but the figure could not hear him. In the meantime, Sorata could only try to avoid being injured but he dared not fight back. He could not bear to hurt Arashi's body, especially if Arashi was still trapped inside.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know. His attacker continued to wield the sword at him, but refused to answer his query. Sorata had no choice but to strike a lightning against a part of the ceiling, sending part of the masonry crashing down before the figure of Arashi and pinning her temporarily. He then ran towards the figure of Hinoto and called out the Princess' name.

She still did not acknowledge his presence, which was strange. He brushed his hand against hers and was surprised when she caught hold of his hand and held onto it tightly. Her mouth began to form words, though there was no sound. Sorata concentrated to understand her message and was shocked to see the words "Sorata help me" being formed. He froze as realisation finally dawned on him. However, he failed to notice the sharp steel raised over his heart behind him. It plunged through his back, and he collapsed onto Hinoto's, or rather Arashi's lap. Even then, he smiled at the irony of his predicted death.


	8. Chapter 7

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 7)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 7 – begin]_

"I heard that you have contacted the President of Toujou Corporation," Kanoe said. She had just entered her sister's dream.

Hinoto nodded, her face reflecting infinite sadness, and replied, "His grandchild, Kazuki, is somehow related to the End of the World."

"I saw part of your dream," Kanoe said, "That dream of your Future. I will not allow that to happen to you."

"No!" Hinoto cried out as Kanoe slowly faded from her dreamscape, "You do not understand!"

*

The old man watched helplessly as his granddaughter lay on the bed, with tubes running through her tiny body. She was dying.

"I have decided, father," the young man beside him spoke, "Kazuki must live again."

"Masaki," the old man replied, "We have been warned. The Princess has said that Kazuki will be one of those who shall destroy the Earth. Perhaps this would be a better fate for her."

Masaki shook his head despondently, "I do not care anymore. All I want is for Kazuki to live, even if it is at the expense of my own life. To me, the world would as good as dead if Kazuki dies because I did not save her when I could." He stormed out of the room without waiting for his father to reply.

_[Shadows of Time 7 – end]_

*

The door slid open. Souhi and Hien rushed into the chamber shouting, "Princess, what was that noise?"

However, the Princess did not notice them. She was weeping sorrowfully, hugging the body of the monk from Mount Kouya lying on her lap. When they saw his blood pooling across the floor of the dais, they opened their mouths to scream, but the sound was cut short by the sharp blade that slashed across their backs. The Dark Hinoto smiled.

She walked to Arashi, who was trapped inside the dreamgazer's body. "It is time we have a change of scenery."

Arashi could not find the voice to protest as Hinoto cast a spell and teleported both of them out of the Diet Building.

*

The morning breeze gently ruffled Kamui's hair as he stood before Kotori's grave, with Subaru watching over him just a few steps away. The boy placed his hand on an outstretched branch and repeated his promise, "I shall bring Fuuma back, Kotori. Please give me your blessings."

With his daily ritual completed, Kamui stepped aside and prepared to leave. However, an unnerving sensation began to creep up to him, forcing him to pause.

"Kamui, is there something wrong?" Subaru asked.

Kamui tried to shake off the feeling but could not. "It's just that...Sorata's aura seemed to have disappeared!"

Subaru spread out a few pieces of ofudas on the ground and began to chant. The ofudas started swirling in a circulation formation and then suddenly flared out of existence. Deeply disturbed, Subaru looked up and said, "That's odd. There's nothing, not a single trace of Arisugawa-kun in the patterns. And Arashi-san's aura is very weak, as if hidden from us on purpose."

Seeing how worried Kamui was, Subaru added, "But I thought I overheard that they've been summoned separately by Princess Hinoto this morning."

"Hinoto!" Kamui exclaimed, "We've got to get there this instant!"

Subaru was puzzled by Kamui's reaction but he did not question his companion. Instead, both of them immediately headed towards the Diet Building.

*

A series of beeps caught Satsuki's attention. She took a quick look at the information and announced to her audience, "Beast has detected abnormal activities at Tokyo Tower."

The huge screen turned on almost immediately, displaying a skycam view of Tokyo Tower. Fuuma chuckled. Looking at Satsuki, Yuuto and Nataku, he said, "Why don't the three of you prepare a welcome party? However, leave the kekkai to me. I'll be there shortly – after Kamui has released the Shinken."

Satsuki returned her attentions to her computer, while Nataku immediately left for the exit. Yuuto looked at his two companions, pondered for a while and shrugged. It was about time he was involved in the action too. He went to look for the bioroid.

Meanwhile, Kanoe watched the screen and whispered, "I shall change your Future, my dearest sister."

*

The door to the special control room within Imonoyama Mansion opened as Karen and Seiichirou entered.

Agitation showed itself in every inch of Seiichirou's body as he asked, "Have you managed to find any clues of their whereabouts?"

Suoh typed a few buttons on the panel before him to bring up the picture onto the screen. There were three figures on the roof of the Tokyo Tower Special Observatory. Two of them were bound to steel girders at different corners of the rooftop. The third person, seated on the floor at the centre of the rooftop, was Hinoto.

"Shimako-san! Yuka-chan!" Seiichirou gasped and rushed for the exit.

"Stop! Aoki-san! This might be a trap!" Karen shouted after him but it was too late. He had already left. She turned towards Suoh and said, "I'm going after him. Please inform Kamui and Sumeragi-san of the news immediately."

Suoh nodded, "We're looking for them now."

"Thanks," she replied and went after the windmaster.

*

Kamui was surprised that Hien and Souhi were not there to greet them when they stepped out from the private elevator to Hinoto's underground sanctum. With Subaru following closely behind him, Kamui cautiously approached Hinoto's chamber. From the corridor, he could see that the sliding door to her chamber was not closed. He approached it and peeked in. The bodies of the two girls were lying at his feet.

"Souhi! Hien!" he cried as he squatted down to take a closer look. They were both dead. He was vaguely aware that Subaru had stepped past him to approach the dais. And then he heard the Sumeragi gasp. Kamui looked up as Subaru stepped aside to let him see. Sorata was lying on the floor.

"Sorata!" Kamui screamed as he rushed to the monk's side, but it was too late. The body was cold and even the blood from the wound on his back had dried.

Subaru lowered himself to examine the wounds on the bodies. "They were all attacked with a sword," he observed. "But apart from the other _Kamui_, none of the other Dragons of Earth are known to use such a weapon. And the Shinken has been sealed."

He stood up and looked around the room. "More importantly, the Princess is missing and so is Kishu-san," he added.

"She did this," Kamui muttered, "Hinoto did this. I don't know how, but she murdered Sorata."

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked, disturbed by Kamui's accusations.

Kamui looked at his companion with anger burning in his eyes and said, "She tried to kill you once, at Rainbow Bridge, by sending the rest of us on a merry chase to Yasukuni Shrine. She was the one who hired the Sakurazukamori. It all makes sense now. But where has she gone?"

Like he had done earlier, Subaru spread his ofudas onto the centre of the dais, where Hinoto usually sat, and chanted. Psychic energy crackled and flared. Subaru looked up at his companion, his face ashen, and said, "Tokyo Tower."

A look of resignation settled on Kamui as he spoke, "Let's go back to the campus first. There is something I need to collect." Subaru nodded in understanding and they both left the place quickly.

*

"I am so glad that you're still willing to see me," Kusanagi said.

"I am so sorry," Yuzuriha replied, "It's not your fault that you're one of the Dragons of Earth and that I'm with the Dragons of Heaven."

The military man placed his hand behind the back of his head self-consciously and said, "No, I really should apologise. I already realised who you were after the Shinjuku incident but I didn't say anything.

"However, although I am a Dragon of Earth, I don't believe that we should destroy the Kekkais. I might be able to hear the trees and plants cry when land is levelled for new buildings to be erected, and wish that it would not be so. But when the earthquake attacks, the trees that have been damaged cry just as loudly, and so do the hundreds of people killed and the thousands injured. There must be a way for humans and nature to coexist. Destroying humanity is not necessarily the answer."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Yuzuriha smiled, tears floating in her eyes. In her arms, Inuki barked in agreement. And the two Dragons laughed in shared mirth.

Suddenly the girl raised a hand as if to cover her ear.

"Ojouchan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"A kekkai...a kekkai has been raised over Tokyo Tower!" she exclaimed.

*

The Shinken was humming loudly as if it knew that the time had finally come. But Kamui understood that it was really crying. The Shinken was lamenting the Final Battle for the Earth. The trio from the executive committee of Clamp Campus, Nokoru, Suoh and Akira, were watching him from the side, their demeanour reflecting utter seriousness. The end was coming, and Kamui was the only hope.

Kamui stepped up to where the sword was sealed. Focusing his will, he gathered his power about him and touched the hilt of the sword. The seals on the Shinken crackled in protest, refusing to yield their prize. But Kamui held firm. With superhuman strength that belied his small frame, he gradually pulled out the sword. One final tug, and the Shinken was finally in his hands. He felt the power of the holy sword flow through his body and resonating with his own power of 'Kamui'. Akira walked up to him and presented a piece of broadcloth. Kamui accepted the cloth and wrapped it around the sword. Silently he walked up the steps leading out of the secret underground chamber to meet the person awaiting him above.

Kamui was rather surprised to see Subaru dressed all in white with a touch of purple in his shikifuku.

"I know that you have chosen to be my _kage-nie_, but I cannot have any injuries on my own person affect your fight with the other _Kamui_," Subaru explained, "These robes contain the powers of the former Heads of the Sumeragi Clan. It will provide me with some measure of protection."

He then embraced Kamui in his arms and whispered, "We shall come out of this alive. We must."

Kamui held on tightly to the Sumeragi and said, "Promise me that you will wait for me, Subaru."

"I promise."

"Let's go then."

*

Fuuma caressed the other Shinken in his arms, feeling the gentle hum of its power. With a smirk, he told his companion, "Well, we mustn't keep our pets waiting."

The Sakurazukamori merely lit a cigarette and walked out of the chamber, an inscrutable smile on his face.

*

Seiichirou returned his attentions to his enemies after raising the kekkai. A few metres more and he would have reached the foot of Tokyo Tower. But already a frightening mass of cables and wires had gathered around the base of the Tower, snaking its way till it reached the Main Observatory about 150 metres above, just like the magical forests that guarded the enchanted castles in the fairy-tales that he had often read to his precious Yuka-chan before bedtime. However, instead of fire-breathing reptilian-like dragons defending the forest, he was faced with two Dragons of Earth, the bioroid, Nataku, and the water-master, Yuuto.

"I'm here for my family. I don't care about the Promised Day!" Seiichirou proclaimed.

"I am only following _Kamui's_ orders," Nataku replied. Yuuto simply shrugged with a smile.

Nataku made the first move as he directed his "ki"-charged broadcloth at the windmaster who managed to deflect it with a well-timed shield of spiralling air. Yuuto threw a few water-blades in the Seal's direction and was instantly met by a torrent of familiar-looking fireballs.

"It's you," he smiled at Karen who had just arrived.

Karen took a quick look at Seiichirou to make sure he was not hurt in any way before replying the Angel, "Haven't I warned you never to start without informing me first?"

The salaryman twisted is lips into a mischievous grin. "Unfortunately I forgot to ask for your number the other day. Well, nothing much has happened so far. Shall we renew our acquaintance?"

"I'd be most delighted," she replied and instantly cast a few more fireballs in his direction. Just behind her, a huge cable threatened to run through her body. However, a young girl appeared and sliced it apart with a sword. It was Yuzuriha. Kusanagi was beside her, wrestling with another mass of cables.

"Leave Satsuki to us, Karen-san," the inugami-master said. Karen nodded and concentrated on her fight with the water-master.

The ground split opened and a screen was raised out of it. Satsuki's face appeared and asked Kusanagi, "You are one of us. Why are you fighting with the Seven Seals? Is it because of this girl?"

"No," he replied as he snapped another stack of wires and cables aside, "There is no need destroy everything. There is no reason to kill."

"Humans are weak and unpredictable. The Earth must be cleansed of humanity's mistakes in order for machines to rule and provide stability to the Earth. There shall be no more subjective reasoning and bad decision-making. Machines are perfect."

"You're wrong!" he said, "Machines are there to help with the decision-making, to help humans create a better future, not to lord over them. Machines are created by humans. If humans are flawed, the machines cannot possibly be perfect."

Almost immediately, Kusanagi was thrown aside by a huge cable as the attacks grew more furious. Satsuki laughed, "Beast disagrees. Beast is perfect."

"Kusanagi-san!" Yuzuriha cried out. She slashed her way across the jungle of wires to reach the person she loved. Kusanagi got up and gave her a smile to indicate that he was all right.

"Beast is not perfect!" Yuzuriha shouted, "It's a machine. It doesn't understand human emotions. It cannot love."

"Beast loves me," Satsuki replied.

"But does it love the same way you love a Special Person? Could you love Beast the same way you love a Special Person?" the inugami-master asked. Satsuki was a little surprised by the question. She paused her attacks to gaze fondly at the water-master, who was busy fighting Karen at the moment. Did she love Beast the same way that she loved Yuuto? The question fascinated her.

Beast sensed her deliberation and began to get angry. Within her VR unit, Satsuki saw the following message flashing across her view, "BEAST LOVES SATSUKI AND SATSUKI LOVES ONLY BEAST..."

"I love Beast but I also love Yuuto," she replied.

"SATSUKI DOES NOT NEED HUMANS...SATSUKI DOES NOT LOVE YUUTO...SATSUKI AND BEAST SHALL BECOME ONE...SPECIAL PROGRAM SEQUENCE INITIALISED..."

"Wh-what?" Satsuki cried. Suddenly, she felt the probes latching even more deeply and tightly into her. "Beast! Stop it!" she screamed as she realised what Beast was trying to do. It was going to assimilate Satsuki into itself.

Yuuto heard the scream and turned to look but was instantly hit by Karen's flame arrow. Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound on his shoulder but he did not care. "Satsuki!" he cried out and tossed a wave of water blades against the sea of cables and wires that formed Beast's attacks. Beast retaliated from all sides, slamming their metallic coils through his body, killing him instantly.

She saw his death through the VR unit and screamed. With her last ounce of strength, she reached out to the hidden flap on the console and flipped it open to reveal the small inconspicuous red switch, her last insurance against a malfunction in Beast. With tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "Goodbye Yuuto. Goodbye Beast." And flicked the switch.

Right before the explosion, Beast flashed its final message, "SATSUKI LIED! JUST LIKE ALL HUMANS LIE!"

*

"Why do you fight so hard?" Nataku asked the windmaster, "Everyone dies in the end."

Seiichirou was near-hysterical with the knowledge that his wife and child were right above him and yet he was being hindered by a genderless creature demanding answers to philosophical questions. He had no patience for it and shouted, "I don't care! I only want my daughter to live!"

The bioroid suddenly froze, half-remembering the memories from another life. "Daddy..." it whispered longingly. Seiichirou took advantage of the brief respite to knock Nataku aside with a well aimed attack to run towards the Tower. Karen followed closely behind.

*

Trapped within the darkness, Arashi wept in grief. Sorata was dead and she was the reason for it. She wished that she were dead too, instead of being stuck here, powerless, in the darkness. But there was another presence in the darkness. She could sense it trying to reach out to her mind.

"Who are you?" Arashi demanded to know.

"It is I," the familiar voice replied.

"Princess? But..."

Hinoto interrupted, "The other is my Dark Half. She has trapped me in here for quite some time. I managed to break through her barrier a little because she is not here, but my powers are too weak to take control of my body fully.

"There is a very slim chance, but I might be able to return you back to your own body. However I cannot guarantee that my Dark Half will leave it. Will you do me a favour in return for this help?"

Arashi replied in the affirmative.

Hinoto continued, "If you see Kamui, please tell him to kill me with the Shinken."

"What?" Arashi exclaimed.

The Princess sighed, "For the sake of humanity, he must do it."

*

"Yuka-chan! Shimako-san!" Seiichirou shouted as he bounded up the Tower to reach his family.

"Seiichirou!"

"Daddy!"

Meanwhile the Princess continued to sit silently in the centre.

Karen appeared soon after. "Get your wife," she said, "I'll free your daughter."

"Thanks," Seiichirou nodded and they both headed towards opposite corners of the roof. The hostages were both tied up with ropes, which were easy to unravel. Shimako threw her arms gladly around her husband the moment she was free. On the other end, Karen had just removed the last strings of ropes on Yuka-chan. A presence appeared beside her. She looked up and saw that it was Arashi.

"Oh, it's you," she smiled in relief.

Arashi nodded and asked, "Need any help?"

"Everything is fine," Karen replied and then turned to walk towards Seiichirou, while holding onto his daughter's hands. Something cold went through her heart. She glanced down, shocked by the gleaming blade protruding out from her chest. The little girl screamed as Karen muttered a weak "Why...?" before collapsing onto the ground.

"Kasumi-san!" Seiichirou called out. His face went pale when he saw Arashi pointing her blade against his daughter's throat.

"Three Seals down and four more to go," she laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Much apologies to all my faithful readers for my long hiatus. Here is Chapter 8. An epilogue should be forthcoming soon. Thanks for all the love and warm support.

* * *

All characters are property of CLAMP. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Gambit**

**(Part 8)**

An "X" Fanfic

Presented by Harem of Doomed Bishies

_

* * *

[Shadows of Time 8 – begin]_

She had searched for a very long time, and at last her quest was over. The dark-haired child exhibited the potential. She approached the child in her dreams.

"Who are you?" the child asked, her dark eyes reflecting this wondrous vision of the child-woman in white.

"My name is Hinoto. I am a dreamgazer."

"Dreamgazer?" the girl said.

"Yes," Hinoto replied, "I can see the future in my dreams. It seems that you may have such powers too. I want to guide you."

The girl did not understand, but she knew instantly that she loved Hinoto and would do everything possible to bring Hinoto happiness. She nodded in acceptance.

Hinoto smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

"Kanoe," the girl replied, "My name is Kanoe. Since you look so young, may I call you Hinoto-neesan?"

"You may."

*

She sensed her Dark Half appearing again. Its form was weak and yet it was growing stronger and more substantial by the day. Already gaps were appearing in her own memory, a sign that her Shadow might have been using her body for short periods for some unknown purpose. She feared to know what they were.

Her Shadow whispered, "You failed."

Hinoto kept silent, while her Dark Half continued, "You had hoped that Kanoe could fulfil your wish, but she is not a Dreamgazer and so you failed. And now, she intends to gather the Seven Angels, the Dragons of Earth, to save you. Isn't Fate's irony sweet?"

"Even so," Hinoto whispered sadly, "I want Kamui to succeed."

_[Shadows of Time 8 – end]_

*

The scene was awash in a hazy white glow. A woman appeared.

"I love you, Karen," the woman spoke, "Please forgive me."

"Mother..." Tears flowed along Karen's cheeks as she followed her mother into the Light.

*

"Yuka-chan!"

The face of _Arashi_ grinned darkly and said, "Do not come any closer, or your daughter dies." She emphasised her threat by inching her blade a little closer to the child's neck.

"What do you want? What is wrong with you, Arashi-san?" Seiichirou demanded to know, "And where's Arisugawa-kun?"

"Sorata is dead," she replied calmly, "I want all the Seals dead. If you wish to see your precious daughter live, I suggest that you kill yourself now."

"Yuka-chan..." he whispered.

"Daddy!" the child cried. The blade was pressing onto the soft skin on her throat. The windmaster sighed and spoke to _Arashi_, "You will keep your promise to release her?" _Arashi_ smiled and nodded.

Shimako grabbed her husband's arm and begged, "No, Seiichirou..." However, he removed his wife's hands and stepped aside, saying, "I am sorry that I can no longer be able to protect you. Please take care of Yuka-chan for me."

High-velocity winds began to gather about him. Shimako fell to the ground and cried as all hope faded from her heart. Seiichirou prepared to die by his own hands.

An angry yell from _Arashi_ caught his attention, however. He looked up and saw that her hand which held the sword had been pulled away from his daughter by a magical cloth tied around her wrist. Nataku was holding the other end. Instinctively, Seiichirou gathered his power and cast column of wind against _Arashi_, flinging her several feet away from Yuka-chan. He ran towards his daughter and held her tightly in his arm.

"Thank you," he smiled to the bioroid.

Nataku gazed at him with a touch of regret in his eyes and simply said, "You wanted to die for your daughter. My father died for me once."

"You are not obedient, Nataku," a voice echoed. Shortly after, a dark figure leapt onto the roof, the Shinken in hand, and smiled at them. It was Fuuma.

"You were supposed to kill them before I arrive to finish off Kamui. Seems like I have to do this myself," the Dark Kamui shrugged. Seiichirou understood the threat immediately. He carried his daughter and flew to his wife's side. However, Fuuma was already gathering a ball of energy in his palm. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it hurtling towards Seiichirou and his family. The editor prepared for the worst, but a shadow flew in front of his family as Nataku formed a "ki"-charged shield in the form of a pentagram to block the attack. Nonetheless, the bioroid was no match for the power of the Dark Kamui as the energy ball slammed dead centre and sent him spiralling away. He coughed hard and blood gushed from his mouth.

"Nataku!"

Seiichirou gathered the bioroid in his arms. Nataku asked in a weak voice, "Daddy...have I been a good girl?"

The Seal nodded, "Yes, you have."

Nataku smiled, and then closed his eyes forever.

The editor of Asuka magazine glared at Fuuma, "How could you do that to your own people?"

"That is because that was Nataku's, or rather Kazuki's, wish," Fuuma smirked, "But killing you is the Earth's wish."

"Stop it! Fuuma!" Kamui shouted. He had finally arrived together with Subaru by his side. The boy unwrapped the cloth to reveal the Shinken and then told Subaru, "Help Aoki-san and his family out of here. I'll handle Fuuma."

The Sumeragi nodded as he carried Yuka-chan into his arms, while Seiichirou attended to his wife. They leapt off the roof of the Special Observatory to meet Kusanagi and Yuzuriha below.

Handing the little girl back to her father, Subaru said, "All of you remain here to protect Aoki-san and his kekkai. Seishirou-san may still be lurking around, but I need to help Kamui."

"Go ahead. Don't worry about us," Kusanagi said as he squeezed one of the onmyouji's thin shoulders in assurance.

"Thanks." Subaru then took a quick look of the Tower and flew up again.

However, as he touched down briefly just above the Main Observatory, a few petals of Sakura floated past him. He stopped at the sight of the man standing several metres away from him, dark coat whipping stylishly around his tall frame in the cold wind.

"You look very pretty today, Subaru-kun. Much cuter than your sister ever did in the shikifuku."

Subaru vaulted closer towards his nemesis, making sure that he kept a minimum safe distance between them. He glared at the assassin wordlessly.

Seishirou glanced up to the Special Observatory in the distance above and said, "Our Kamuis should have started their fun by now. We shan't keep them waiting, shall we?" The Sakurazukamori raised his left arm. Shadows twisted around his hand and gathered into the sinister form of a hawk. It was the Sakurazukamori's pet Shikigami. With a smirk, the assassin waved his hand and launched the bird at Subaru.

*

"Fuuma, I'm going to bring you back today, no matter what! This is my promise to Kotori!" Kamui vowed, but his Dark Half sniggered in amusement.

The Dark Kamui raised his Shinken and assumed a battle stance. "In that case, I shall give you an opportunity to apologise directly to Kotori for failing your promise."

The two Shinkens clashed, sending sparks flying whenever the blades touched. However, Kamui was still recovering from his previous injuries. It was obvious that Fuuma was doing most of the attacking, while Kamui could only try to defend himself.

Pulling herself up, Dark Hinoto watched with a smile and whispered, "Yes, kill Kamui. Kill the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven." She crept closer to take a better look of the battle, but froze when a small hand caught hold of her ankle. She looked down and cursed herself for forgetting that the Princess' body was still sitting there. In a minute, another presence flowed through that contact and into her body.

"Get out of my body now," the ordered.

The Dark Hinoto laughed, "So, Hinoto managed to break past my bindings. But I am still in control here. Shall we lend the Dark Kamui a hand?"

She held the sword above her head, gathering power around it, preparing to send a wave of killing energy with a slash of the sword in the direction of Kamui. But Arashi saw the danger and fought for momentary control of her body. The deadly strike missed Kamui by mere inches, hitting the steel pillar next to him and blowing steel girders to metal bits. The two Kamuis were thrown apart by the explosion.

"I will not let you make use of me to hurt anyone else anymore," Arashi said. Focussing all her willpower, she raised her sword to her throat.

"Arashi! No!" Kamui shouted, but the girl smiled. Just before she slit her own throat, she said, "Hinoto asks that you kill her with the Shinken."

Kamui screamed.

*

She stood on the cliff and gazed out to the sea. The surroundings reminded her of Ise. She always came to the beach to escape the regiment of the Shrine. The music of the rolling waves brought peace and balance to her soul.

Footsteps were approaching her from behind.

"Ne-chan..." the boy spoke. She twirled around gently, allowing her long hair to float in the breeze, and smiled.

Sorata spoke again, "Our time is over. Let us go now."

She nodded and grasped his hand, twirling her fingers around his, and together they approached the Light.

She said, "I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's all right," he smiled, "I always knew that you liked me."

She hesitated, and then she felt that there should be some measure of propriety even in the Afterlife. With a quick movement, she gave the monk's hand a good twist and sent him screaming as the Light engulfed them both.

*

Waves of black and white winged Shikigamis crashed against each other, littering the area between the two onmyouji with a rain of burnt shreds of paper and Sakura petals.

"You've improved," Seishirou noted with a hint of merriment in his eye.

Subaru prepared another stack of ofudas and said, "I am no longer just fighting for myself, but I must fight for Kamui as well. I must win for his sake."

Seishirou shrugged, "What's the point? Weren't you dying to see Hokuto-chan?"

The Sumeragi ignored the snide remark and said, "The point is Love and Hope - a reason to wake up every morning. A reason to be human. A reason to live.

"My sister died to show me that reason."

Subaru might have been imagining it, but Seishirou's expression had changed.

*

"Arashi!" Kamui cried out again as the Holy Maiden's body fell backwards and landed just beside Hinoto's. At that very moment, Hinoto's own body moved and turned her head towards Arashi's body, and began laughing, "Did you really expect that to kill me?"

"You're not neesan!" a woman spoke as she walked out from behind a pillar.

"Oh, I am. Just not the Hinoto-neesan that you knew. By the way, your neesan wants me to tell you that she loves you," Hinoto twisted her lips into a sinister grin.

Kanoe was perplexed, "What...?" But she did not have time to finish her question as a hand pat her on the shoulder from behind, while another circled around her throat and snapped her neck with one quick twist. The last thing Kanoe saw, as she fell to the floor with her head turned a 180 degrees about her neck, was the grinning face of the Dark Kamui looking at her. In the darkness of her own body, the other Hinoto wept.

Kamui was shocked by the cruelty before him. "Why?" he muttered weakly.

"Because the Earth wishes it to be so," Fuuma replied, picking up his sword.

The Dragon of Heaven got up to his feet. "Who are you to determine what the Earth's wish is? Who knows what the Earth's wish is?"

"The destruction of humanity is the Earth's wish," Hinoto smiled, "Because that is my wish." Kamui's violet eyes stared hard at those words, uncomprehending.

Hinoto chuckled lightly, "Haven't you figured it out by now? I am the Earth's Guardian, its spirit made flesh. If you kill me, the Earth shall shatter instantly. And no kekkai can save it anymore."

She then turned towards Fuuma and said, "Fulfil my wish now. Kill the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven and all the Seven Seals."

*

This time it was Subaru's turn to ask the question, "Isn't that the same reason you let me live all these years? Always trying to kill me but never did? Toying with me? So that you can have a reason to live, to carry on with your existence?"

Seishirou smirked, "You have no idea."

The darkness of the Sakurazukamori's maboroshi surrounded them. They each stood on different rocks, which seemed to be suspended in mid-air. The ground began to shift. Subaru leapt into the air and cast another wave of Shikigamis at his enemy. Seishirou did the same. As the Sumeragi focussed his attention on the assassin, he failed to notice the danger behind him. A rock flew towards him at high speed, slamming him across the maboroshi.

*

"Urgh!" Kamui groaned as he felt a sharp pain hit him from behind. Luckily he was quick enough to jump aside and avoid Fuuma's energy ball. The Seal coughed and tasted the blood that threatened to dribble from his throat.

"Your friend seems to be having a little problem with the Sakurazukamori," Fuuma remarked. "I really shouldn't be complaining though. It makes it so much easier for me to kill you."

*

Subaru got up almost instantly and unscathed. He frowned, understanding that Kamui was probably receiving the worst of the hit.

"So he really did it," Seishirou said, "My son really chose to protect you." Gathering his sorcery about him, he added, "Well, it won't be the first time that a Sakurazukamori has to kill his own son."

"You are a monster," Subaru noted. But as the assassin gathered his power once more for the final blow, Subaru suddenly understood everything. The Sakurazukamori's power is in Illusion, but illusions are no match for the clarity of a pure heart. Subaru closed his eye and meditated.

*

In the shadows of his own heart, he found the thing he was looking for. The vision of Seishirou, the kind veterinarian, the person he loved and whom he thought returned his love. He reached out to that vision, and set it free. As that illusion disappeared, another figure was revealed. The one person who will love him truly and whom he loved in return. His Kamui.

*

The Sakurazukamori was a little disturbed when he Prey showed no signs of battle-readiness. In a way, he was rather disappointed that there was not going to be much of a fight. He cast he sorcery across the maboroshi. The floating rocks twirled around the Sumeragi and then flew towards the Seal, and passed through his body with the insubstantiality of moving holograms. Seishirou expressed shock when his maboroshi began to fade about him.

Subaru opened his eye. He opened his palms before him and fanned out another flock of Shikigamis to form a giant shield before him as he charged towards the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou set up his own shield hastily, but was not quite prepared when Subaru pulled out the ceremonial dagger belonging to the Heads of the Sumeragi Clan from his broad sleeves and plunged it through the assassin's heart. Seishirou collapsed onto the ground.

"Seishirou-san," Subaru called out his name as he held the assassin in his arms. The Sumeragi was shaking all over, still not believing that he had finally defeated his nemesis.

Seishirou struggled to keep his eye opened. He tried to reach into his inner coat pockets with much difficulty, so Subaru did it for him instead, and pulled out a set of odd-looking ofudas.

In a halting voice, Seishirou said, "Kamui is my son, but the dark taint of the Sakurazukamori has been sealed within his friend, Fuuma, creating the Dark Kamui. I have been carrying these with me for such an eventuality. Hopefully, it will provide the extra edge you need to defeat the Dark Kamui." He broke into a raspy cough and forced himself to continue against Subaru's protest.

"Seishirou-san...don't..."

The Sakurazukamori silenced him with a gesture. "No, Subaru-kun. Tooru did show me that there were things in life worth living for, like beauty, and our Bet was an extension of that belief. But your sister showed me that there could be things worth dying for as well. I have been hunting for that very thing all these years...and now...you have shown me." He coughed again.

He caught hold of Subaru's wrist and said, "You better be a good husband to my son, or I'll haunt you even in death. Trust me when I say that no amount of Sumeragi magic is going to exorcise my angry spirit." With his last breath, he laughed, and died in Subaru's arms. Subaru allowed a tear to roll down his cheek and drip onto the face of the man he once loved. Then he got up and prepared himself to save the other person that he loved.

*

He sensed the death of the Sakurazukamori but he did not care. His own toy was weakening fast. It would not be long before the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven dies at his hands. He could always play with the other onmyouji as a substitute.

Kamui, on the other hand, was barely standing and leaned against the Shinken for support. His breath was laboured and hard, while the bandages on his arms were unravelling themselves to reveal the old injuries that had yet to heal beneath. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Give up, Kamui," Fuuma purred, "And I shall grant you a quick and painless death. And I'll even send your pretty onmyouji along with you, after I have discovered what so fascinates him to both you and the Sakurazukamori." Kamui glowered silently as Fuuma laughed.

The Dragon of Earth raised his Shinken parallel to the ground and was about to rush towards Kamui with a quick slicing motion, when, all of a sudden, a wall of huge black Shikigamis surrounded him. It created a kind of energy barrier, pinning him to where he stood. It was not an extremely powerful barrier as he could break through it in a moment or two, but it was enough to give Kamui the time he needed, as the other Shinken drove through the Dark Kamui's chest. Fuuma stared hard at Kamui, unbelieving, and then his features softened into something of a half-smile of relief before crumpling onto the ground.

Kamui pulled out the sword and knelt down beside his dying friend. "Fuu...ma..." he cried, the tears streaming along his face. Fuuma raised his hand to cup Kamui's face gently and said, "You have finally freed me, Kamui. Thank you. I can...see...Kotori." The hand fell to the ground. Fuuma, and the Dark Kamui, were no more. Kamui wailed loudly once again. Familiar arms wrapped around him and the boy quickly nestled into the inviting embrace of the Sumeragi, clutching onto the latter's shikifuku tightly.

"It's over now," Subaru comforted, but then Kamui looked up and said, "No, there is one more thing." He picked up the Shinken by his side and approached Hinoto.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Hinoto smiled, "You will destroy the Earth if you do that."

He remembered Arashi's final words and said, "Your other self wants me to do this."

She laughed, "If Hinoto had not gathered the Seven Seals in order to fulfil this one wish of hers, none of you would have died, and you would not have to suffer. Your friend would never have become the Dark Kamui either."

"Perhaps," another voice spoke, "But if she had not done this, the Earth and humanity would have no chance either."

"You!" Hinoto exclaimed as Kakyou walked up to Kamui's side.

The Dreamgazer of the Dragons of Earth told the boy, "You do not have to grieve for Fuuma. He would have died at the age two if Monou Saya had not urged her husband to steal a part of your power, the dark side that was tainted by the Sakurazukamori's power, in order to maintain his life. His soul was almost devoured by the Dark Kamui, but you managed to save him in time.

"The Dark Hinoto was the one who hired the Sakurazukamori to marry your mother in the first place. She created this tragedy because she did not wish to die. I was trapped within my dreams all these years because of her wish, until Hokuto finally showed me the way."

"Hokuto!" Subaru gasped, "My sister?"

"Yes," Kakyou nodded, "She is happy on the other side. You never found her because you sought an unhappy soul and thus could not sense her signature. She did what she had done willingly. The Tree has no control over a free spirit since its nature was to feed on fear and pain."

He then looked at Kamui and said, "The Dreamgazer Princess has lived for centuries, mapping out the fate of Japan and ultimately the world. She represents the soul of the Earth, and that soul was being gradually being corrupted by politics and time. However, Hinoto, like the ones before her, has the power to summon the _Kamui_ and the Dragons of Heaven and Earth to protect and determine the Earth's fate when the time comes.

"This is the real moment of decision. It was never truly about you choosing to become a Dragon of Heaven or Earth. It is to decide if Earth should continue to die slowly under her, or seek renewal through her sacrifice. Only, you, the Kamui, and the Shinken can make the choice."

"If I live, everything will continue as before. But if you kill me, all shall be destroyed," Hinoto declared.

The Seal looked at her and remembered all the tragedies of the past year. The death of his mother, his aunt, Kotori and Fuuma. The sufferings of the victims from the earthquakes. Kamui raised the Shinken.

"The Earth shall seek a new guardian," he said, and plunged the Shinken through her body.


End file.
